Erotic Education Vol 2 ILLICIT TEACHER
by trixipixie
Summary: EXPLICIT LEMON-AU- Ichigo Kurosaki though still a moody punk, is  a teacher at Karakura high school. Teaching hasn't softened his tough brooding demeanor. And He doesn't think twice about using his positions to put his student Rukia Kuchiki in her place. warning..RAPE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters

**This is a requested fic by Deviant Hollow. **

**AU **- Ichigo Kurosaki though still a moody punk, is a teacher at Karakura high school. Teaching hasn't softened his tough brooding demeanor. And He doesn't think twice about using his positions to put Rukia Kuchiki in her place.

* * *

**Erotic Education Vol. 2 - Illicit Teacher**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his amber eyes slowly, the early light of morning filtering through the thick veil of lashes. The blaring alarm clock did little to rush him up and out of his empty king size bed. He sat up slowly within the blue sheets. The huge bed was one of the few amenities he had given himself when he moved into the tiny apartment.

It had been a bitch getting the damn thing in the room and now that it was there it was just about all that he could have in there. He didn't care though. He felt the benefits would out weigh everything else once he got someone to share it with. And he did have someone in mind.

He drug his hand quickly back and forth through his wild spiky orange hair and took a deep breath. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when he looked out the window to his right.

"Another day." he sighed before throwing the sheets off his body while swinging his legs off the bed and standing. He winced pulling at the boxer briefs that were holding his stiff cock prisoner.

"Shit." he huffed as he striped down and began walking to his bathroom. His tall, lean and muscled body ached with the remnants of last nights drinking.

"It's the same every morning, you'd think by now I'd know better." he said in regards to his stiff cock. He had decided, some time ago, to start sleeping nude but had stayed up drinking with his friends and didn't finish undressing once he let them out.

He shuffled to his bathroom starting his morning routine.

x

Rukia was riding high. She was going to do it. She and her boyfriend, the insanely handsome Shuuhei Hisagi, were going to spend their first night together after he won the Karakura-cho track meet.

She shuddered, rolling in her bed, pinching her nipple.

He would be her first, and she his. She had kept him waiting for the whole year that they had been dating but it was getting harder and harder to pull away from him when they were making out. They had talked a few nights before and had come to the decision that they wanted to take that next step together.

She had made him swear not to tell his friends, but she was sure that didn't last when his best friend, Ashido Kano, approached her and asked if she was excited about their big night. She couldn't hold it against Shuu-kun seeing how right after she got home from their date she had told her friends Tatsuki and Orihime.

As long as it didn't get around school she didn't mind. Every time she saw him, especially the way he was when running in his trainers on their way to school, would get her so turned on. A raw sexy athletic guy, he was so strong and handsome and he loved her. All 4'8'' of her toughness. He made her feel soft and protected, though she'd never tell him that.

She shuddered again.

"Oh.. ooooohh. Oh. Shuu-kun. Shuu-kun." Rukia's heavy leaded eyes glanced over at her clock as her fingers glided over her slick flesh. It was getting late which meant she would have to finish soon or she'd be late to school. She looked back at her ceiling while her half-naked body remain tangled in the sheets of her bed. She had just awoken from a very sensual dream before the alarm had snatched her away and didn't allow her to get to the end. So she was making her own happy ending. Shuuhei's spiky dark hair, his sensual mouth. The way he smelled after he worked out. She imagined herself in his arms, under him as he moved in and out of her.

"Ohhh... ahhh... Ahhh, Shuuuu-kuun"

"Ruki-chan."

Rukia sat up with a start. He never called her that. In fact she hadn't been called that since she was in elementary school. She shook it off before leaning back down and closing her eyes, trying to get back in the mood.

"You feel so good, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia eyes snapped open when the face of her homeroom teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki, replaced that of Shuuhei.

"Wh- why him?" She said frustrated and afraid to close her eyes again. That man, she couldn't really call him a man he was only a few years older than her. But he was always staring at her, brushing against her. It brought up intense uncomfortable feelings.

x

_She was on her knees, big blue eyes staring up at him, scowling menacingly. He grabbed her head, digging his fingers into the thick jet black hair. She grimaced in pain but her tongue continued to swirl deliciously around his cock as her head continued to bob back and forth on his long thick cock._

"_Open your eyes," he said roughly, bucking into her mouth slightly to get her attention. Her cock-muffled response was followed by those same blue eyes wide and angry as they stared up at him as his shaft slid in and out lushly from her mouth. The suction of her mouth causing her face to contort erotically._

_His hips began to move on their own as he leaned down taking her small breast in his hand and tweaking her nipple roughly._

_He felt his balls tighten. Her lips felt so good, her tongue was like a snake as it caressed and stroked him. Her small hands were on his hips trying to stop his thick cock from its oral assault but that would not stop him._

_Ichigo began to moan, his hips rolling sensuously while corkscrewing into her mouth._

"_I'm gonna cum…," He said, feeling that delicious tightness in his balls, his body going stiff. _

"_Oh, Rukia. Rukia, swallow it. Swallow it all." _

_She shook her head pulling back trying to escape but it was too late. His cock burst with a flood of hot thick semen._

"_Swallow it all...NNHHGGGGGNNNNN... Fuuuuuuccckkkk!" he groaned, his lean muscles pulsing with pleasure. His eyes squinted tight in almost painful delight as she swallowed hungrily and continued lapping and sucking at his throbbing cock._

His legs trembled. His senses coming back to him. He felt the hot shower water slowly cooling, as his orgasm ebbed.

In his mind, she was still on her knees swallowing down his hot sticky essence. His hands continued to slowly stroke the deflating appendage. He smiled wickedly. He'd give her that and so much more. _**So**_ much more. His slumping cock stood erect immediately imagining it.

This was his morning routine; taking her in any way he chose.

_That bitch. _The image of a sobbing spiky haired boy flitted through his memory. He'd make her pay for what she did to him. And there was no way he would let anyone else have her.

He stroked himself lightly, but the increasingly cool water of the shower had him turning off the water and stepping out.

Minutes later he was dressed. He took a lone apple from his refrigerator and bit into it. While keeping a hold of it with his teeth, he picked up his bag checking it for the days lessons.

He looked in the mirror fidgeting with his tie. That's one of the things that he hated about his job. The suit and tie. Even when he was just a student he didn't wear the tie but now Principle Ochi demanded it. Luckily, he already talked her out of having to wear the stupid jacket.

His father was so happy that he had taken the teaching job, when it was still a mystery to Ichigo how and why Principle Ochi had even given him the job. And when he turned out to be quite good at it, it was more mind-boggling.

He straightened the restrictive tie and headed out.

"Ah, good morning, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned with a start to the smiling face of his landlord of Ryoute O Hiroge* Apartments, Kisuke Urahara. He was fanning himself (even though it was already quite pleasant outside) and smiling broadly.

"Off to work, I see."

"Ah, yeah." Ichigo said to the notoriously close-talker, as he shadowed him.

"Well, I just stopped by to let you know we have a new tenant." His grin widened lecherously. "Her name is Yoruichi Shihouin... a real beauty." He said the name in a lewd whisper, his eyes gleaming. "She'll be moving in two doors down. I offered the apartment on the first floor, next to mine.. but she wanted the one empty one up here."

"Wonder why…," Ichigo mumbled to himself as he locked his apartment door.

"Well, she'll be moving in today and I'm planning a little get together, so please stop by if you like."

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded as Kisuke made his way to Ichigo's neighbor's apartment knocking, then listening at the door. The female tenant Shao Lin snatched open the door.

"I told you to stay away from my door you pervert!" The angry dark-haired girl, in a towel and dripping wet, shouted punching the blonde lecher, causing him to fall over the balcony and into an open trash bin below.

"There's a party tonight at my place for the new tenant!" he shouted up. "Please feel free and stop by!"

The girls door slammed and Ichigo shook his head incredulously and headed to work.

He lived in Ryoute O Hiroge* Apartments. It only had 12 apartments on two floors, not including the one slightly larger apartment that Kisuke stayed in which was attached to the office. It was right on the outskirts of a nice edition of house. It was clean, new and a complete mad house, but the rent was cheap.

Word was that Urahara won the building in a dice game. Urahara ran the place more like it was a dorm, rather than apartments. Considering the other now 9 tenants(all beautiful females, one of those being a fellow teacher at Karakura high school, Rangiku Matsumoto) Ichigo was surprised he got the place at all.

Urahara always had great booze and would find any reason to party, so that was always great. Plus it was within walking distance to his job.

"Yoo-hoo, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo cringed a little hearing the syrupy sweet voice of Rangiku Matsumoto. He turned seeing the large breasted strawberry blond bounding towards him. She was tall and curvy. And the skirt she was wearing was much too short and buttons on her white shirt were not buttoned far enough. Her milky white breasts were almost spilling from her shirt leaving Ichigo amazed they didn't just fly out. The jacket she wore was a joke because there was no way she could have gotten it closed even if she needed to.

Ichigo took all this in but his face was still and expressionless. She was beautiful but not his type.

"Lets walk to school together."

"Fine." He said plainly his voice deep and smooth like velvet. He normally was well on his way to work before Matsumoto was even up and out of bed.

"It's so early in the morning,"

"Mmm."

"That's one thing I hate about teaching, such early hours."

Ichigo rolled his eyes which Rangiku didn't even notice during her whining and pouting. Rangiku was notorious for being late to class more so than her students and they just lived a ten minute walk away.

"Are you going to Urahara's party tonight for the new tenant?"

"I don't know yet."

"We should totally go. I need to see what this new girl looks like."

Shouting from behind him cut into Rangiku's pouting and moaning.

"GO! GO! GOOOOO!" she shouted through her megaphone as she stood on the back spokes of Tatsuki's bike following Shuuhei sprinting during his early morning workout. They did this every morning. Helped him with his training on their way to school.

Rukia loved being there for him, cheering him on. The intense look on his face gave her goose bumps. Her tiny white bikini panties were already wet between her legs.

"GO FOR IT, SHUU-KUUUNNN! GO!.. GO! ..GO! ...GO!"

Ichigo's face burned, his jaw clenched as the rhythmic chant got louder and louder. Bystanders on the sidewalk either shouted or gasped before stepping out of their way.

_Her. _Ichigo stopped in his tracks looking behind him.

"Mmm? What is it, Kurosaki-san?"

Rangiku turned to look at Ichigo then at the approaching students led by Shuuhei Hisagi, the school track star, running like his life depended on it. Followed by Tatsuki Arisawa peddling furiously on her bike and _her._ Rukia Kuchiki, standing on the back pegs of the bike shouting out through a megaphone and cheering Shuuhei on.

First Shuuhei flew by the two teachers.

"Ooh!" Rangiku said, her hair ruffled by the gust of wind that followed Shuuhei. He was followed closely by the two girls on the bike.

Ichigo's eyes locked on the shouting girl, who was focused on her running boyfriend. Her bright shining face with her short raven colored hair blowing, slender pale legs that he imagined stroking. Her skirt ruffling in the wind and revealing her small white bikini panties that were covering her small round butt, which in turn, made Ichigo's mouth water.

"Teenagers today, so loud." Rangiku said starting to walk again. "Not that I'm that much older than she is, but at least I've matured a little. The Kuchiki girl is just shameless…Hmm?" Rangiku said stopping again.

"Kurosaki-san, are you okay?"

.

to be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

.

The remaining few minutes of walking to Karakura high school Rangiku speculated on the new tenant. Ichigo had tuned her out though, his mind still filled Rukia Kuchiki.

Her pale smooth legs rising up to the small apple of her bottom. Those white string bikini panties. He wanted to see more of those. And he would. He smirked thinking of how he'd do it.

"Have a good day, Matsumoto-san." Ichigo said not knowing or caring that Rangiku was just in the middle of her prospective wardrobe for the party when Ichigo bid her farewell.

"Ahh, hmm…Ok. See you later, Kurosaki-san." She smiled as she adjusted her top, her lush large breast jiggling. The boys that had been watching since she got on school grounds began to gasp. Swaying her hips as she strode towards the school past a group of young boys who were not hiding their appreciation of her attire.

"Hello, Matsumoto-sensei." They all said lustily. While grinning lewdly, their eyes were fondling and undressing her shamelessly.

"Hi, boys." She said coyly as she turned while flipping her hair and posing. Flickers from cell phones went off as she waved. Then she turned and headed into the school. Her curvy body, strawberry blond hair, open-minded attitude to her students and their innocent questions; not to mention her ample cleavage, had made Rangiku Matsumoto the second most popular teacher at Karakura High school.

The first being Ichigo Kurosaki. The tall, lean bad boy; girls swooned at the sight of him. Though he was unaware of all but one of them. His intense dreamy amber eyes, his deep velvety voice, had the girls in his homeroom melting in their panties.

His tall, lean and muscled form stood straight with nonchalant confidence and when he walked, whether conscious of it or not, he stalked with a manly raw sensuality.

Girls stared at him each morning like they hadn't seen him before, like he was a god sent down from above to sexually frustrate them.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-sensei." The greeting echoed through the halls as he walked.

"Good morning, ladies." Ichigo responded with a slight smile. The girls he addressed squealed in delight.

"I wish I was in Kurosaki-sensei's home room. Getting to be around him all day."

His mysterious ways, keeping to himself on and off school grounds. Not flirting with any of the girls on campus like the other male teachers who were quite lecherous. The female students loved him, daydreamed about him, they even went as far as to bring him bentos and love letters, which he thoroughly rejected, not wanting to string along any of the girls.

The male students had three groups, those that hated him and all the attention he was getting, those that loved and idolized him striving to emulate the attractive young man and those that feared him because of his prior life.

Ichigo Kurosaki was once known as the King of KO. Taking on all comers and leaving unconscious bodies in his wake. Keigo Asano fit into two of those categories. He looked up to him. How cool and casual he was and how he had girls falling at his feet. How he could kick ass. Most of the boys hadn't seen Ichigo in action, but Keigo definitely wanted to.

Keigo wanted to know how he did it, he had heard his stories of conquest whether fighting or with the ladies. But any time a guy would walk up to Ichigo to inquire about a legendary fight or what the "KO" in the King of KO meant, Ichigo cut him the most intense icy look. The boy usually ran off ready to cry.

That hadn't stopped Keigo from wanting to know what KO stood for. Stories differed on the meaning. For instance, most people said it obviously was for Knock Out while others say it stood for Karakura Orange, or Karakura Onset. There were even some others who said it meant Karakura Outbreak.

"I gotta know what KO means! Its been driving me crazy," Keigo Asano said to Mizuiro Kojima and Toshiro Histugaya , a senior, as they watched Ichigo stride by while being followed by a long line of girls.

"Are you going to ask him?" Toshiro said, his deep voice not seeming to fit his youthful appearance.

"You could, Hitsugaya."

"I could, but I don't care." The white haired boy said calmly before opening a juice box.

"Good Morning Toooosshiro." The sing song voice of Rangiku Matsumoto down the hall. Toshiro Hitsugaya cringed thinking if he should sprint to class or not.

"You could do it, Mizuiro." Keigo continued.

"Leave me out of it, sir." Mizuiro said louder than necessary, talking over the music only he could hear coming from his headset.

"Ahh! I want to know!" Keigo whined pulling on his hair.

Ichigo scanned the hall as he stepped into the faculty room to get away from the gaggle of girls.

_She must be with Shuuhei._

x

"Shuuhei, that was fantastic!" Rukia said still looking at her stop watch. "Its 5 seconds faster than yesterday. Your getting faster and faster each da-," she turned seeing Shuuhei Hisagi zipping his pants up and pulling out his school uniform shirt. She was speechless while watching him. It was all she could do to not walk over and touch his bare chest.

"What was my time yesterday?" He said pulling on his shirt then looking at Rukia whose cheek burst into a warm pink. She turned her back again.

Shuuhei smiled buttoning his shirt.

"Ahh, ahh…"

"You're supposed to keep track of thing's like that, coach." Shuuhei was suddenly behind Rukia. She stiffened. He curled over her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Then trailing soft warm kisses down to her neck. Rukia melted into the curve of Shuuhei's body as his hands snaked around her waist.

"Ha! Their making out." Tatsuki said outside the equipment closet where Rukia and Shuuhei were. Grimmjow Jaegaerjaquez was staring down at his own girlfriend while she was spying on her best friend. He had been stroking her thigh softly while she talked animatedly about the track meet coming up and how quickly and easily they would take care of Karakura Academy.

"We can do that," Grimmjow said in a low voice, his body closing in on the still chatting Tatsuki. His hand sliding all the way up her thigh to the crotch of her panties.

Tatsuki stopped abruptly, her cheeks bright red.

"Grimmjow." She hissed.

"Hmm?"

She turned to face him.

"We're lovers right?" He said stroking the tender and increasingly moist crotch .

Her normal intense features had shifted immensely, she looked very girly and totally cute. Grimmjow leaned down kissing Tatsuki.

X

Ichigo was still trying to make it to his classroom, having been stopped several times in the hall by girls offering him the bento they had made for him.

He politely declined each one, before finding sanctuary in his home room. Then, while his eyes narrowed, a prickle on the back of his neck began. His senses always vigilant, alerting him to the presence of one, no...four different people in the classroom. He closed the door casually before continuing to his desk.

Keigo had seen Ichigo stop then continue into the room and shut the door. He never shut the door in the morning before class. Never. He left Toshiro and Mizuiro talking and snuck over to the homeroom door.

"If it were anyone else Reiichi, I'd say you were too old to be in school."

Reiichi Ooshima stepped out of the blind spot by the door, angrily heaving his chest. Outside the door Keigo's eyes widened seeing four men surrounding Ichigo.

"Well, well, the king of KO has a sense of humor." Reiichi said trying to calm himself.

"Stop calling me that. I Besides, I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

"Aside from Karakura Academy beating your Karakura High school this weekend, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"What? That's why you're coming at me with all this? I don't play sports. I'm not a coach. You're looking for Coach Zaraki, his office is in the gym, he'd be happy to _**discuss **_anything that's on youre mind. I teach history-,"

"You beat the shit out of my brother two days ago. They thought he may not be able to run this weekend."

"Your _**real **_brother," Ichigo said incredulously. "Or your, 'Brother'?" He flicked his fingers in air quotes before sticking his hands back in his pocket.

"My real brother!" Reiichi shouted.

"Oh, when did this alleged beating happen?" Ichigo asked puzzled scratching his head.

"Two days ago at the coffee-house."

"Hmm," Ichigo thought back. "I don't remember. Are you sure it was me?"

"Yeah I'm sure, he described you to a T. Stupid scowl and orange spiky hair."

"Really? You're gonna have to give me something more than 2 days ago, my memory doesn't like to keep track of bullshit."

Reiichi growled infuriated.

"His name is Heiichi, He's a senior, the star of Karakura Academy's track team."

"Well, what did he do? I'm not one for randomly kicking asses." Ichigo looked over his shoulder eyebrow cocked.

"He and his friends were minding their own business, blowing off steam after practice and you attacked him."

Ichigo thought and thought. Reiichi stood impatiently.

"Hey, now that I think about it, I did beat the shit out of some dick with hair as bad as yours because he was man-handling a waitress that didn't want anything to do with him. Was that dick your brother?

"AAAARRRGGGHH!" The hulking bleach blonde man barreled towards Ichigo, fists raised. Ichigo shook his head in bored disbelief while also stopping the assault with his foot to Reiichi's face. The three other thugs, that had circle around Ichigo, all lunged at him at once.

x

"Oh, Grim." Tatsuki sighed as Grimmjow pressed himself into her, nuzzling her neck. One hand on her breast while the other squeezed and kneaded her ass under her panties.

CCCCRRRAAASSSHHH!.

The two pulled from their passionate embrace looking back towards the main school building.

"What was that?" Rukia and Shuuhei emerged from the equipment closet. Her face dewy and flushed.

"Don't know." Grimmjow said as they grabbed their bags and headed to the main building.

In the room 7-G Ichigo Kurosaki easily side-stepped the last attacker as the short bloody and bruised guy began to rush him. The attacker was heading right to the now glassless second story window trying to stop himself from going out like the rest of his comrades.

Ichigo caught him by the collar right as he was about to jump out.

The frightened guy yanked away from Ichigo staring at Ichigo's cool amber eyes.

"Get outta here." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

The guy bowed and scrambled out through the classroom door, pushing past the onlookers that had gathered at the loud crash.

Ichigo looked over the damage.

"Shit." He pulled out his phone and started texting.

x

Across the school building, unaware of the commotion, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki got the text from their brother at the same time.

_**Hey can u make me dinner this evening? This week's check is gonna be a little light again. Thanks. **_

"What'd he do now?" Karin said shaking her head and going back to her friends. Yuzu on the other hand began writing out a menu.

xx

"Make way, make way!"

Ichigo groaned.

"What the hell happened?" Principle Ochi said coming into the room. "AHHHHHHH! THE WINDOW!"

She fell to her knees, tears welling.

"You guys really need to beef up security around here, there were four guys waiting in my classroom." Ichigo said while kicking what little glass there was inside into one small pile.

"What happened, Kurosaki-sensei?"

"Something about a coffee shop… and…," Ichigo shrugged before he scratched his head trying to remember.

"Wow, he really does forget the bullshit." Keigo said seeing Ichigo racking his brain.

"Kurosaki-sensei..."

"I know, I know. I gotta pay for it." Ichigo cut her off with a defeated sigh.

"No, we're past that. If you weren't such a great teacher I would have fired you a while ago, but if you have fights whether it be with your old rivals or people wanting to borrow money... I don't care, just can you please just take it outside next time? Please?"

"Alright." Ichigo sighed.

"Nice one kid." Coach Kenpachi Zaraki said striding into the room. HIs wicked grin falling seeing the fight was long over. "You gotta send some my way next time."

"Next time?"

"There's always a next time with you, Berry-chan."

Ichigo looked down below Kenpachi's waist to see his pink haired baby-faced assistant, Yachiru Kasajishi looking over the

His students started spilling into the room. Ichigo's eyes narrowed seeing Shuuhei Hisagi kissing Rukia before he went to his class. Suddenly Ichigo felt like fighting all over again.

"Kurosaki-sensei, are you alright?"

"Hmm." he answered before suddenly tuning into the pleas and questions. He watched Rukia as she made her way into the room. "I'm fine. Just take your seats. Well have this cleaned up in a moment."

"Where's the mess?"

A startled Ichigo looked towards the door seeing Tessai Tsukibishi, his glasses glinting catching the light .

"Ahhh….Over there."

Ichigo walked over to the huge man whose size rivaled Kenpachi's. "I thought you were the maintenance man for Urahara-san."

"I am." Tessai said smiling. "But I've got to go where I'm needed." he winked sweeping up the glass and stared measuring the window.

"Oh. Ok."

"Please conduct your class, Kurosaki-san. I'll be done in just a few moments."

It took Ichigo several minutes to get a hold of his class as Keigo was telling what he had seen thru the door.

"Now that's a man's man." Tatsuki said to Rukia and Orihime as they took their seats in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah," Keigo said. "He was like fighting four guys at once."

Rukia shook her head. Kurosaki-sensei was so reckless. In several months since she moved to his homeroom, there was always something happening in there. Kurosaki-sensei always handled it coolly and Rukia began to wonder why the idiots kept showing up to get the shit beat out of them.

Rukia found herself staring at her young teacher, he couldn't be more than a few years older than herself. Her eyes roamed over his tall lean frame. He was so handsome, not as handsome as Shuuhei of course, she quickly added but very handsome... and sexy.

She snapped backwhen realizing Ichigo was looking at her. His lush lips curled into a small smile. Rukia's stomach fluttered with lightness as her cheeks began warming up before she hurried stared out the window, not daring to look back at him.

.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

.

Rukia wished she had taken just a bit more time in the morning. She was so aroused, and having seen Shuuhei shirtless she almost jumped him. Then, he... Kurosaki-sensei. She was beginning to hate that man especially how he was making her feel. When he stared at her, she would just melt. She had heard that he took on four guys by himself like it was nothing. She loved that, and what's more was the fact that she hated that she loved it and that it turned her on.

Rukia had excused herself moments after Kurosaki-sensei had smiled at her. Now she sat in the bathroom stall not believing what she was doing but before she knew it, her hands were between her legs stroking the warm sticky nectar that didn't seem to stop flowing. Her flesh was so sensitive, her body shuddered as she grazed her clit. The morning bell rang again, once more she was running out of time. She began to rub furiously, her head swimming.

She froze hearing the restroom door swing open and girls giggling and talking. She pulled up her panties hastily, flushing the toilet for effect and running from the stall. She washed her hands, her face red with guilt and desire. And she sprinted from the restroom.

"Whoa, I know you don't want to be late to class but watch yourself, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia stepped back looking up at Kurosaki-sensei. The thought that he had some how known what she was just doing moments before, flitted through her mind. She pulled back from him quickly to end up tripping over herself and soon found herself falling backwards, but a strong firm grip from Ichigo kept her from falling flat.

"I said, be careful." his light brown eyes were intense, boring into her the way they always did. She shuddered in his arms and it took him several more moments before he helped her stand upright and let her go. Rukia was about to burst. Her clit throbbing, jolts of pleasure going through her in waves.

She scurried to the class room just ahead of him, rushing to her seat with her head down trying to hide her hot cheeks that surely must be red as roses.

x

The school day had begun, and Ichigo was walking the aisles of the classroom as Chizuru Honshou read over a section in their text-book about the Edo period. The girls of the class giggled and snuck looks at the passing teacher's tight ass.

Ichigo paid them no mind as he made his way to his normal spot in the back of the class.

"Shit." Rukia looked up from under her thick lashes to see her teacher slowly sauntering his way back to the place that he always seemed to stand, which so happened to be right behind her desk. She was texting furiously, letting Shuuhei know that she would have to end their conversation and would see him at lunch.

Ichigo slowed his pace knowing full well what Rukia was doing with both hands under her desk. He didn't like her talking to Shuuhei and while he could so easily just confiscate her phone, he knew he wouldn't do that. Not yet, anyway.

Rukia slid her phone under her thigh and put both hands on her desk right as Ichigo came up beside her. She looked up nervously but he was looking at the front of the class. Who did he think he was anyway. He was hardly older than anyone in the class, but now he was teaching them. Why did he like standing in the back of the class, why had she picked the back desk by the window.

She was getting nervous. She felt her body flush. _Why doesn't he just move. _She wanted to yell at him, to tell him to go sit down. But she took a deep breath while letting her eyes skim up his body, to his strong jaw line. He made her so nervous when he was so close to her, and it wasn't just because he was her teacher. She fumbled with her text book as he stepped behind her and stood against the back wall.

Tatsuki snuck a look at Ichigo, then looked at Rukia with an impish smile on her face. It was no secret that she, like all the other girls in class, had a little crush on Kurosaki-sensei. She'd never admit it to Grimm but Rukia had heard many a time her lewd fantasies about the orange haired teacher.

Ichigo leaned against the back wall, arms folded, staring at Rukia. His eyes traveling over the delicate lines of her neck, then continued over the pale smooth skin of her arms.

In his mind's eye he saw her the way she was when they used to live down the street from each other, playing everyday. Not too different from the way she was now, loud, confident, a tomboy and not at all aware of how beautiful she really was. Or how easily she could hurt someone... He clenched his jaw.

She didn't even recognize him, though he recognized those huge beautiful blue eyes anywhere.

Her wealth of raven hair was begging for him to run his fingers through it, grab a hand full of it and crush his lips onto hers. He clenched his jaw again, feeling his cock starting to swell. He had to calm himself. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, but she was there kneeling in front of him, his hands tangled in her thick black hair, forcing her moist warm mouth on his cock.

He bit his tongue trying to gain control as his body and mind threatened to go wild. He slowly opened his eyes still focusing on her. She was so small, delicate. His eyes burned into the nape of her neck.

Rukia squirmed in her seat. She was uncomfortable when he stood behind her...but not in a bad way. She felt like she could feel him hovering over her at times and she'd cautiously look behind her to see his eyebrow cocked and those eyes, those beautiful amber eyes, gazing at her. She'd give a faint smile before turning back around with her cheeks bright red.

She had brought her claustrophobic feelings up one time to Tatsuki and Orihime. But they had told her that she was just imagining things. She didn't dare bring it up to Shuuhei

Today just like all the others she felt something surrounding her, like a heavy cloak. It warmed her from the inside out. Was he staring at her or was he about to go to sleep from Chizuru's uninterrupted reading like the rest of the class? And why did he have to stand right behind her? There were 3 other corners and his desk that he could make use of.

Rukia felt like she was going to suffocate. She bit her lip nervously. She had promised herself since that first time not to turn and look at him. But just like telling yourself not to say the word orange and then that's all you can think of, now her whole body was wanting, needing to turn around. She had to look.

She turned her head achingly slow to look over her shoulder slightly but she could already see him from the corner of her eye, still standing against the wall. The back of her neck began to tingle, sending a prickling rush down her spine.

To Ichigo's surprise Rukia began rubbing the back of her neck as he stared at her.

Rukia's anxiety was growing, she wanted to get out of the room. It felt like he was surrounding her, and though she didn't hate it, she just didn't know how much more of it she could take. She pictured Shuuhei's smiling face before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, Chizuru." Ichigo's deep velvety voice cut thru her making her shudder, sending a flash of electricity through Rukia.

She was stiff as a board in her desk as Ichigo passed on her right side.

Two of his long fingers slightly grazed her arm, from her shoulder down to her elbow, as he passed. Rukia's eyes widened, as Ichigo's touch left a trail of heat down her arm where he had touched her.

She was breathless. Her nipples stood erect and painful instantly. Her panties flooded with her juices so quickly that she had to squeeze her legs together, a surprising and delicious erotic thrill filled her as an unexpected lightness in her belly had left her light-headed for a moment.

_What was that? Had he done that on purpose? Why? _Her mind was racing as her body continued to quiver in delight at his touch. But was it an accident? And if it wasn't, then what was it? She was staring wide eyed as he walked back to the front of the class, not once looking back at her. He continued asking questions about the excerpt that was read.

"Well, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia was still in an aroused stupor.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki whispered trying to get the attention of her befuddled friend.

"Huh?" she looked at Tatsuki who nodded to the front of the class. The other students were staring at her.

"Rukia-chan, are you ok?" Orihime whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Well, maybe next time, while you're texting Hisagi-san during class, you can ask him to take notes for you as well." Ichigo said smugly while knowing full well why Rukia couldn't answer the question. He smiled walking behind his desk, but before asking Tatsuki to answer the question that Rukia spaced out on, he added, "So you can text him one last time and let him know you'll be eating lunch in here."

"What!" Rukia exclaimed with out thinking.

"Looks like your going to be missing the assembly, too."

X

Rukia sat in the empty classroom. Kurosaki-sensei had left with the rest of the class when the lunch bell rang. She sat for a full 15 minutes looking at her bento, without touching a thing. She could hear the laughing and chatter of her school mates.

Shuuhei had come to the window outside the classroom to shout up to her and proclaim his love. Rukia had giggled incessantly at him being goofy, until Kurosaki-sensei had made him leave. Now she stood looking forlorn out the window, hoping that Shuuhei would come back. But so far he had not and she was more depressed.

"Screw it… I'm going." Rukia said making up her mind to go to the assembly at least. She'd do detention for the rest of the week or month but she wasn't going to miss Shuuhei in the assembly for some perverted teacher. She hurried to her desk and packed back up her bento and turned to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Ichigo stood in the doorway right as Rukia turned to leave.

"I, I was..." She said backing up a few steps.

Ichigo stepped in and shut the door behind him. Soon after he was closing the blinds as well.

"You're very defiant, Kuchiki-san. I thought I told you lunch in here and that you'll be missing the assembly."

"Why? Just for using my phone in class when everyone else does it, too?"

"I didn't catch 'every one else'. I only caught you."

"This is bullshit." Rukia stomped her foot, but in her rising anger she didn't notice Ichigo moving closer and closer to her.

Ichigo had his eyes trained on Rukia as he stalked towards her. He knew that they'd have a couple of uninterrupted hours together and with that thought in mind his mouth curled into a wicked smirk.

"Still as defiant as ever, aye, Ruki-chan."

Rukia stepped back shocked for a moment. Before She could get her bearing Ichigo had her arm in a tight grip and was pulling her to his desk.

"Wait.. What? Who are you? Let me go!" She shouted as his grip tightened and he twirled her around to face his desk standing behind her.

"I'm your teacher and you shouldn't talk back to me like that." Ichigo cupped his hand over her mouth just in case the building still had people lingering before the assembly.

Rukia mumbled, squirming fiercely in her teachers grip as she was forced to bend over the desk, her chest pressed against the wood top.

"I'm…," Ichigo said yanking Rukia's school shirt by the collar and pulling it down her back while ripping it. The tiny ping of buttons popping off barely heard over Rukia's muffled pleading and ruffling fabric. "…GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!"

Ichigo deftly pulled the ripped shirt to her wrists and tied the fabric there in a hasty knot leaving Rukia's wrists bound together. With one hand still over her mouth, he bent over her to hold her in place as he lifted the back of her school skirt and yanked down her panties.

THHWWAACCKK

Rukia stiffened at the stinging pain of Ichigo's open palm hitting the bare flesh of her bottom. Then that stinging pain shot through her body once more, as he hit her again. The lips of her pussy throbbed, her face reddened with heat as her bottom did the same, tears streamed down her face.

"Are you going to stay quiet?"

She nodded, whimpering into his hand. Ichigo smiled as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, hoping that she would cry out again. The sight of her violently red ass and the imprint of his palm made his cock lurch in his pants. He stroked her heated skin affectionately, before settling comfortably behind her.

"You don't remember me do you?" Ichigo said in her ear as he curled over her. She quivered as his hot breath hit her. The weight of him over her and being so lewdly displayed in his class room, had Rukia's mind spinning.

"No." her voice barely a whisper. She squeaked in surprise when feeling Ichigo's large hand on her ass stroking her almost lovingly.

She heard the clinking of metal and ruffling fabric before she felt him press against her. She tensed in shock at the feel of the hot pulsing meat of his cock on the back of her thigh and making it's way between her legs.

"I won't let Hisagi have you first."

Rukia began squirming violently. _How did he know?_ Know about she and Hisagi's plans to give themselves to each other? They had only just decided it days ago.

"Who are you?" Rukia whimpered.

"Be quiet!" He smacked her ass again before dipping his fingers between her legs and feeling the hot dripping moisture.

"Oh, you like this don't you?" Ichigo was beside himself in delight. "You did tell me once that you wanted a strong man."

.

to be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**.**

Rukia couldn't focus, her head was swimming while her legs felt like they were about to give out from under her as the room began to tilt and swirl. Every thing was moving so fast. She tried to grasp what was going on. Who was he? How did he know about she and Shuuhei? Why did she like it, being manhandled and forced the way she was?

Rukia tried to push herself up off the cold desk, but Ichigo lowered his weight, pressing down on her with his torso, keeping her pinned in place.

Her nipples were hard and with them being dragged over the cool surface of the teachers large wooden desk it only added to her forced and unexpected stimulation. He had planned this, she figured out, for she had taken notice to the fact that he cleared off his desk right before lunch.

She could easily cry out now since his large warm hands, like a bear wearing mink gloves, were preoccupied roaming over her body, seemingly and trying to touch every inch of her.

Ichigo was losing himself in the feeling of her, mumbling incoherently as he went. He loved her heated pale skin, her aroused scent and her muffled, frustrated moans; his hot breath mumbling lewd erotic things in her ear every few moments.

But Rukia didn't cry out. She didn't want to. Why?

Rukia arched into Ichigo uncontrollably, relishing in the feel of his hands raking over her body. Her pussy lips engorged and dripping the moment he grabbed her by the arm and threw her over the desk. She turned her head suddenly and hid herself face down. Her school slippers were squeaking on the floor as she struggled for footing.

"We'll go slow **next** time." Ichigo accentuated his words by flicking his tongue against her ear while a hand cupped under her breast and started squeezing her hard nipple roughly. His eyes brightened noticing that Rukia's struggling was futile against him. Her body giving in to him almost immediately when she too finally took notice.

"I've been waiting so long for this, Rukia. I just can't hold back." Their was a gleeful eagerness in his voice as he roughly kicked Rukia's legs wider. His other hand pulling at her ass cheek.

Rukia felt a rush of cool air on her lewdly exposed flesh, then warmth began building again as Ichigo pressed against her. She felt his short prickly pubic hairs against her ass. It sent another unwanted erotic tingle up her spine. Her teacher was naked behind her, about to fuck her. Her breathing was shallow. She knew she should scream, cry out even, but she couldn't make herself do it. Why?

Rukia's eyes widened, but still she didn't scream out, when she felt the hot head of his cock sliding over her sensitive flesh. She had seen, even tasted, Shuuhei's before and it was hot to the touch but not like what she was feeling now.

The wet sound of Ichigo's thick erect member sliding in her sticky warm nectar was causing Rukia to blush and squirm under him once more.

_He's really going to do it, isn't he? What about Hisagi? _She kept saying to herself. She wanted to think of Shuuhei, to see him, to ask him to forgive her for what was about to begin. But as if he knew what she was thinking Ichigo grabbed Rukia's chin roughly turning her to face him awkwardly over her shoulder. He gave her blushing cheek a long languid lick before he roughly kissed her on the mouth. Ichigo forced his thick tongue through Rukia's resistance lips. Her blue eyes were big, filled with panic but mostly with lusty anticipation as his tongue began massaging hers.

Adrenaline fueled lust was beginning to blind Rukia to her promise, her body had been aching for release and she was about to get it. And she wanted it. Rukia's hands dug in the wood desk under her, what was she doing. He was so hot to the touch, smothering her again in his erotic aura. Lightening was going off in her body, her clit was throbbing. His hands were every where at once it seemed, and it felt heavenly as she was shamelessly beginning to enjoy every salacious sensation.

Ichigo's hand gripped her proud perky breast roughly and his other hand was now on her hip; digging into her flesh as he sunk himself into her. The lustful and vengeful teacher buried his head into Rukia's neck which was slick with sweat already. A sensual beastly gratified groan escaping as he did.

The feeling of Rukia's cunt was hot, tight, wet and utterly exquisite. It was a long dream finally coming true. She was literally sucking him in. He was immediately met with resistance and as soon as he felt it he couldn't stop his smile when knowing that he had in fact beat Shuuhei to the prize that was her virginity.

Ichigo pulled out slowly, raising off Rukia just slightly so that he could look down at his fallen, quivering and wanton prey. She was like a baby gazelle caught firmly under a libidinous lion. Ichigo then curled back over Rukia, the tip of his cock still planted in her entrance, and positioned himself.

He slid back out slowly.

"This may hurt." he growled in her ear, then licking her cheek again, as he waited just an instant before shoving the full length of his shaft into her tight virgin cunt.

His rough and unforgiving thrust into Rukia's virgin depth was met with a wince and a cry of pain so loud that Ichigo quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shhh…shhh. It'll only hurt for a moment. Shhh." He whispered tenderly in her ear trying to comfort her.

Rukia's anguished moans were stifled by Ichigo's large hand. The pain was almost unbearable, like having cramps only amplified and for several long minutes that's all she felt.

The pain dulled all other sensations in her body. Ichigo stay curled over her, she was stiff and her breath remained caught up in her chest as she panted thru the pain.

What was meant for Shuuhei was now taken by Ichigo Kurosaki. But she swore the tears were only for the pain, just only the pain.

Ichigo began to move his pelvis back and forth, his cock sliding in with long steady strokes and she felt the sawing sensation of his cock gliding in and out of her tight entrance. He sank back in and enjoyed the feeling of her body beginning to fully relax in his arms.

Rukia felt full and bloated as Ichigo's thick and long cock sunk into her to the hilt, nestling in her contracting warm wet insides. Rukia wanted to cry, though most of her pain was gone, she still felt as if she would be ripped apart. But she was speechless, breathless even, as Ichigo's ragged breath came into focus in her ears. The pain was ebbing away but he stayed planted inside her, his hands exploring her again.

Ichigo was relishing the feeling of his virgin conquest. He had waited so long for this. Gone were the days when he was younger and had imagined some beautiful romantic scene with her, taking her gently when the time came. But now, things were different. He wanted to have her, make her his. Ruin her for all other men. And he would. She wanted a strong man, he would give her that and so much more.

Slowly he began to move short slow strokes in and out of Rukia, over and over. Then he would follow with several long deep probing strokes, that made her want to melt into him. She moaned in spite of herself as the pain all but vanished and his throbbing cock was feeling more blissful and delicious with each passing moment. She inadvertently arched her back to him, allowing her eyes to close in wicked pleasure.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia's positive and growing responses. He tangled his fingers in her thick raven hair, yanking her head back and turning her head to look at him. He racked his eyes over the love sick expression that was displayed on her face before kissing her roughly on the mouth, his other hand kneading her exposed breast as he continued to rock in and out of her.

Rukia moaned, opening her mouth to him, her tongue meeting and swirling slowly around his.

The hand that remained on her breast began massaging her breast more roughly, circling and kneading it sensually one moment then roughly the next, as their kissing became more passionate and deep.

Rukia finally gasped for air from the intense kiss as Ichigo's sawing into her still tender pussy took on longer and rougher strokes again.

Rukia didn't know how long they stayed that way, Ichigo fucking her and taking her to the brink then slowing and kissing her tenderly as if he cared for her. Then pounding deeply into her once more as if he meant to destroy her with his cock from the inside out.

From behind Ichigo watched with sinister delight as his long cock slide in and out of the pink wet depth of Rukia Kuchiki, his cock slick and shiny with her juices. He was willing himself not to come. He wanted to show he what a real man could do to her, how a real man could make her feel. But he felt her insides twitch and knew she was reaching her limit quickly.

"Do you feel that?" he plowed into her with each word. She nodded yes, her mouth slightly open while her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. She felt the lightness in her stomach and knew she would cum at any moment.

"NO ONE will EVER make you fee this good. Do you hear me, Rukia? NO ONE!" he groaned, now pounding into her more violently then ever while pulling her hair with each word. The sound of rapidly slapping skin was heard in the room over the panting coming from them both as Ichigo's rhythm became frantic and savage.

Rukia's eyes opened wide as an incredible sensation was building in the pit of her stomach. She had come before, whether it be by her own hand or Shuuhei's, but the one approaching was like nothing she had ever felt as Ichigo continued to hammer into her roughly. Every few moment's Ichigo would curl himself over Rukia to kiss her before straightening his stance behind her and continuing his assault on her throbbing cunt.

Suddenly the pleasure that was penetrating and rushing deep in her body, exploded. Her orgasm engulfed her like a flash of lightning detonating every nerve in her body with euphoric pleasure. Her vision went white and she cried out like never before. Ichigo didn't bother covering her mouth this time. He could care less who walked in on them at this point.

Ichigo abandoned himself to pleasure while digging his fingers into Rukia's hips as she wiggled them towards him, he felt his hot seed rocket into her burst after burst. His body stiffened as one final thrust emptied all he had in the small wanting cunt.

Rukia moaned in delight feeling his heated liquid filling and then spilling out of her as her body continued to milk him of every last drop.

Blissful passion ebbed away and made way for blissful exhausted satisfaction as Rukia lay incoherent on the desk her eyes distant and happy. Ichigo curled over her, panting heavily.

"I promise that no one will EVER make you feel that good… except me." Ichigo whispered intensely, following his statement with a light kiss to her cheek. "You can see whomever you want, but from this point on, you'll always be mine, Ruki-chan."

.

…to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Rukia was in a stupor. Her legs ached and she felt as if she was walking on jelly. What's more, her pussy was sore, but the familiar lusty tingle was still there, even now she hadn't had enough. Kurosaki sensei's word rung in her ears.

"No one will ever make you feel as good as I can." what if that were true, when she was with him she felt as she was was going to melt, die of pleasure.

Kurosaki-sensei had lovingly cleaned her up after taking her two more times on his desk as well as a third time boldly and roughly taken up against the classroom window, her chest pressed against the cold glass, her nipples hard and aching against the smooth material her ass arched wantonly back to the invading cock. He had made her hold her cheeks wide apart to accommodate him. She had done it without question at that point.

She walked in silent shock, thinking of what she'd done so willingly and easily. Was she really that type of person? How could she tell Shuuhei, should she tell Shuuhei? NO! that was completely out of the question.

Rukia's hands were clasped in front of her while her thumbs fidgeted and swirled around each other. She felt so guilty and dirty. The dirtiness didn't bother her to her own dismay, but the guilt was another thing. Her smile, she hoped, hid all signs of the last two most astounding hours of her life. She looked up lovingly at the tall, dark-haired boy beside her. She did love him. That hadn't changed. She couldn't focus, she wasn't hearing one word Shuuhei was saying, only noticing the movements of his lips as her thoughts were a rampaging mingle of lust and guilt.

Every few steps as they walked home, Shuuhei relayed the fun of the assembly she had missed. Rukia tugged on her skirt. Her bottom was ice-cold, in stiff contrast to the heat that she had felt some 30 minutes prior that had threatened to consume her from the inside out. Her being without her panties didn't help either.

Kurosaki-sensei had taken her wet ruined underwear, as a trophy perhaps? Or collateral to make sure that their tryst would continue in secret. She suspected it was a little of both.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"I said I'm sorry you missed it." Shuuhei stopped mid stride and looked down at his befuddled petite girlfriend.

"I am too." Rukia looked up at her tall dark paramour and smiled as brightly as she could, she grasped his hand holding on to it tightly as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing…."_ Everything._. She wanted to cry, to scream. She wanted to tell him right then and take whatever consequences that came. But her mouth wouldn't form the words. All that came out was. "I love you, Shuuhei." And she kept reminding herself that she did.

x

Ichigo smiled wickedly, his mouth-watering, the small wet bundle of fabric he held to his nose inhaled deeply as if on some sort of perverted life support.

He looked over his classroom, the smell of sex was still thick in the air. But he made sure everything was back in order. The broken window from that morning had been fixed by Tessai before lunch. His desk was straight. The various fluids from his encounter with Rukia had been cleaned up.

Ichigo smirked, turned off the classroom light, stuffed the panties of his new love toy in his pocket and left his classroom for the day.

xx

_It happened on a spring day, the sun was out and the clouds were lazily wafting by. He stood alone in the field full of green grass, his heart pounding in his throat. He had never been so nervous in his life, but he was determined to confess._

_His orange hair was cut short, there was just peach fuzz on his scalp. He had kept his head shaved since he could remember of his short 12-year-old life, it kept the questions about its unique color to a minimum. His family was moving to Karakura Town the next day and his mother had urged him to let his hair grow out now. He couldn't deny his mother so the weekly hair cuts had stopped the week prior._

_Young Ichigo Kurosaki rubbed his hands over his head, swallowing hard, hearing Rukia Kuchiki coming onto the field. It was a large abandoned lot the children had taken as their own and used for their various games. Today's game was soccer and Rukia was talking with several boys, her small stature commanding the larger boys as she talked strategy._

_She was so boisterous and reckless though she was the smallest of all the kids that hung out together. He had never liked her initially, the way she put him down beat him so easily at every game they played. But those feelings had changed over the last few years and now all he could do was think of her, all the time. Thinking of being with her, the way she smelled and smiled and laughed. How he wanted her all to himself._

_It was those blue eyes, and her fierce determination, that had changed his feelings that almost immediately even after she constantly beat him in anything. Whether it be sport or games they always played, mercilessly. she laughed heartily at his utter defeat._

_He was about 3 years older than she, yet they were both the same height, which only added to Ichigo's woos, she was small almost fragile looking even then._

_Ichigo approached her tentatively interrupting her heated conversation about who would be a team captain._

"_Hey Chiisana*-chan."_

_Ichigo cringed at the nickname, but didn't commit on it. She always called him that, _**everyone**_ called him that, since the teasing over being small for his age. Coming from her of all people, it was even more of a slap to the face. He often wondered if she even knew his real name. He shrugged it off since he had more important things to discuss._

"_We'll…," his mouth was suddenly dry as he scrambled for words. He had practiced for hours the night before on how to speak to her about this but now he was at a loss for words. Rukia continued to stare at him, the puzzled look on her face growing to annoyance as she saw the soccer game beginning behind them without her._

"_Well, we'll be leaving for Karakura town tomorrow." He finally mustered, his voice cracking._

"_Yeah, good luck." She turned to leave._

"_But," he grabbed her soft arm, then pulled away as she snapped her head around glaring at him. His hand tingled with heat from touching her. He felt like he would burst. _

"_I mean, umm... well I wanted to…," his mind again was blank, though her intense look softened as he struggled for the right words._

"_What is it?" She stepped closer to him not realizing that wasn't helping him._

"_I...I really like you... a lot."_

_He didn't think her eyes could get any bigger as she stared at him, then like a rolling wave, realization swept across her face._

"_Ohhh..You're confessing?" She said loudly, more loudly then what Ichigo thought was necessary. "…to me? Why? I beat you at everything... all the time." she said innocently contemplating his statement. "Would it feel good to have a girlfriend that is stronger than you?" she wondered aloud._

_Ichigo was paralyzed, his heart felt like someone was stepping on it. He knew there was the off chance of having to talk her into it but nothing like this. _

"_I want my boyfriend to be strong or at least as strong as me." She was truly puzzled looking back at the petrified boy. She stared face to face , into his amber eyes, whose hopeful look had quickly turned to fear and panic._

"_Hey, whats going on?" Shoji Shishio asked coming up dribbling the soccer ball with his foot before kicking it and catching it. He was taller than Ichigo, and Rukia looked up smiling at him._

"_I can't accept your confession." she half way whispered not wanting anyone to know what had just happened._

_Ichigo's heart stopped. He was devastated. He felt smaller than dust on an ant as a knot in his stomach grew causing him to lurch forward and almost heave as blood rushed to his face causing him to feel light-headed…._

_**Chiisana-chan?**_

Rukia clasped her hands around her throat. What was that? Beef, rice, some vegetable. Well whatever the combination, it was stuck in her throat about to choke her.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" He brother, Byakuya stood quickly at the end of the long table. He had come home from work early and was having dinner with his little sister.

She quickly waved her hand and shook her head, quickly taking a drink of water and swallowing. Then taking another. Her chest heaved as she gasped for air in between swallows.

"It was… something…..someone.. I just…remembered." she panted.

.

To be continued

*chiisana= little, small


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

Ichigo was smiling incessantly. He was running over in his mind having Rukia Kuchiki under him, the warm wet depths of her as he plowed repeatedly, sometime violently, into her small frame. Her mewls of pleasure, the delicious anguished and satisfied look on her face as he fucked her again and again in his classroom.

His cock sprung to painful attention in his pants as waves of raw erotic pleasure thundered through him again. He would have her again, he had to.

"Who is she?"

Ichigo snapped back to attention, sitting up on his sofa trying now to cover his tented pants with a pillow as he looked up at his friend Renji Abarai.

"So, who is she that caused all that?" Renji smirked pointing at the strategically placed pillow and Ichigo's crimson face as his orange haired friend tried to scramble for something to say.

"Its not like that." Ichigo croaked totally embarrassed.

"It's not? I've been talking to you for the last 10 minutes and you've been staring into space with that weird drooling grin on your face."

Ichigo swallowed hard still trying to adjust his uncomfortable erection in his pants, he couldn't help but let a sly wicked grin spread across his face seeing Rukia spread eagle under him, his time with her was still fresh in his mind. He could still smell her, taster her and even hear her. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time and he wanted to tell someone, any one.

He looked over to his friend Renji who was patiently awaiting his question to be answered. Renji of all people would appreciate the days events. But he couldn't tell him. Not yet anyway. He wanted to see what Rukia's next move was.

Technically she could tell Principle Ochi, Hisagi or even her brother. Ichigo's face fell as a jolt of reality hit him with how things could easily go very wrong. But Rukia had left smiling, if not sheepishly so and contented. She'd been begging him to go deeper and harder near the end of their time together. In her last orgasms she cried in joy as she was sated by his thick cock spilling hot cum into her. No, this was going to be their little secret.

"Its no one." Ichigo finally said.

"Really?" Renji replied incredulously.

"Really. Just forget, man."

"Dinner's ready, brother." Yuzu said bounding in the living room of her brother's apartment. She and her twin Karin had come over after they had gotten out of class to finish their homework and bring over some food for their older brother.

Ichigo adjusted himself one last time, his manhood finally quiet and dormant again, before standing and then heading to the small table, that was already set with delicious food to eat.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"No one invited you, mooch." Karin's icy sarcastic voice cut into Renji.

"I'm a guest in my dear friend's home and I would hope I would be able to partake in this lovely meal with such lovely young women." Renji put on his most charming voice leaning down and winking at the dark-haired sister.

"Whatever, dip shit." Karin said rolling her eyes and sitting down.

"Don't worry, Ren-kun, we have plenty to eat." Yuzu said placing a steaming bowl of rice on the table and sitting next to her brother.

"So, you gonna let us go to that party downstairs, Ichigo?" Karin asked trying to sound disinterested. She didn't want her brother to know how much she really wanted to go.

"Hell no! It's an adult party." The last thing Ichigo wanted was his two little sisters around that letch Urahara.

"Then why are you going? You can't even make your own dinner."

"Why should I when I have two loving sisters to do it for me."

Karin stuck out her tongue pouting before beginning to eat.

x

"Welcome, welcome, ladies, can I get anyone something to drink?" Kisuke Urahara was all smiles. Gone was his normal green and white bucket hat, though his sultry gray eyes were still somewhat masked by his thick blond locks that had taken up residence across his face. His sensual mouth curled into a charming smile as he flitted from one female guest to the other.

He looked around his apartment taking in all the beautiful sweet-smelling curvaceous bodies and thought, this must be what heaven is like. And if so he was ready to die now. He had been spending most of his time with the new tenant Yoruichi Shihouin, this make shift part was a welcoming mixer for her anyway. But he couldn't help spreading himself around the room.

He was wearing green pants and his kimono top that was open wide enough to show his muscled and hairless chest, the thought was that his chest would be inviting enough for any of the daring females to want to touch him.

He, of course, would want to touch their chest in return, then the fun would begin. Unfortunately there were no takers as of yet but the night was still young.

He had just taken a seat beside Yoruichi again, plying her with more sake, when their was another knock at the door.

_Who could that be- oh no, Kurosaki! _Urahara's panicked thoughts raced but before he could scramble to the door to tell the young teacher that his presence wasn't required Tessai was letting the handsome young man and two of his friends in. One Kisuke recognized as a frequent visitor Renji Abarai and the other a bald guy with a scowl that mirrored Ichigo's.

"Hey, Tsukibishi-san. You remember, Renji? And this Is Ikkaku Madarame."

"Welcome, gentlemen, would you all like something to drink?"

"Sure, what ya' got?" Ikkaku said slapping his hands together and licking his lips.

"I'll take what he's having." Renji said seeing the golden eyed Yoruichi, drinking and laughing while sitting next to a now visibly upset Kisuke. "Who's she?"

"That's the new girl who moved in, Yoru...Yoruichi something."

"She's hot. She got a boyfriend?"

"No, I think Urahara said that she just broke up with some guy." Ichigo was looking around the girl filled apartment, but the one he wanted was probably already in bed getting ready for school tomorrow.

X

Rukia couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in bed, tangling herself more and more in her sheets. Hisagi had called her to say goodnight but she couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She'd tell him tomorrow that she had fallen asleep while doing her homework and explain how sorry she was that she missed his call.

But now all she could think about was Kurosaki-sensei. His sensual amber eyes staring down at her looking deep into her as his hard cock did the same between her legs. She could feel it now, his hands all over her, kneading and groping her hungrily, his tongue lapping at her skin and kissing her forcefully. It had hurt so much when he took her virginity. But then the feelings that erupted in her where feelings she had never felt anything like before. When her sex life started with Hisagi would he make her feel that good, too?

"_No one will ever make you feel this way."_ The thought chilled her washing her with guilt, she had promised that Hisagi was to be her first. She sighed heavily, her thoughts feeling tormented, her nerves raw, tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to cry but she couldn't because the lush feelings of Kurosaki-sensei all over her warmed her from the inside out, setting off ripples of pleasure and desire in her all over again.

Was she supposed to call him Ichigo now? He definitely wasn't Chiisana-chan anymore. Had he always wanted her, since they were children? We they lovers now? Or was it a one time thing? What was she talking about, they couldn't be lover's. First off, she had a boyfriend, Hisagi. Secondly, she loved him and wanted to be with him.

Right?

Besides, Ichigo was her teacher. They couldn't be lovers for that reason alone. Why was she even contemplating this. It was all wrong. All weird.

But what if...he didn't just want it as a one time thing? What if he wanted more, wanted her, like when they were younger. No, she couldn't, shouldn't be thinking about that. It was unrealistic. Right? And what about Hisagi?

No, she had to get back to her regular life, pretend like it didn't happen. Because there was no way she could tell him. No, never and Ichigo...Kurosaki-sensei wouldn't tell him. It would be his job, his career. No, she would just pretend like it never happened. Things would go back to normal. She would go back to being a good girlfriend to Hisagi. Ichi- Kurosaki-sensei had gotten his revenge on her by showning her how handsome and strong he became; shown her what she had missed out on when she rejected his confession and now she would ask his forgiveness for being so thoughtless and then things would go back to normal. Right?

She could only hope.

x

Rukia sat in silence at breakfast not eating a thing, she had told her brother that an upcoming test had her attention at the moment and had taken a piece of fruit with her as she headed to the door to appease him. She had planted a smile on her face when she greeted Hisagi that morning telling him that studying had her all tired out. Her stomach knotted the closer they got to school, she wanted to turn around and go back home but there was a odd gnawing need to see him. To see Ichigo Kurosaki, to look at him, to make sure the last 12 hours weren't a dream, to see what he wanted, what he would do. If he would do her again.

She winced at her own perverseness and walked to the classroom door. He was at the board. Their had been another fight in the classroom. Tessai Tsukibishi was cleaning up glass and Kurosaki-sensei was explaining the incident to Principal Ochi.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" Rukia turned to the puzzled Hisagi. He had been trying to give her a kiss before he headed down to his class.

"Kiss, please."

"Ah, I'm sorry." She stood on her toes kissing him softly on the lips, his hand at the small of her back. Rukia was hoping that Kurosaki-sensei didn't notice the exchange.

"Have a good day, stay outta trouble cause I wanna see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok." Rukia turned slowly, her eyes meeting Ichigo's. His face was emotionless as he stared at her.

"Are you planning on coming to class?" he said curtly while cocking his eyebrow.

Rukia's face heated and flushed as she hurried into the room to the back of the class and sank down in her seat wanting to disappear.

The whole morning was uneventful, he conducted class as normal not even looking at her. Maybe it all was a dream, she would have accepted that if the delicate flesh between her legs wasn't still sore and now throbbing with need and moisture. _Oh shit, I am a pervert._

"Kuchiki-san."

Rukia sat up quickly in her chair, her face nearly lighting up hearing Kurosaki-sensei call her name.

"Yes?"

"I need you to take this paper to the library and make copies for today's lesson."

"Ok."

"Well, you'll need the papers so why don't you come up here and get them."

"Oh,"

"What's wrong with you?" Tatsuki whispered as Rukia shook her head trying to collect herself .

"Nothing, I just…,"

"Now, Kuchiki-san, or someone else can do it."

Rukia hurried to the front of the class, Kurosaki-sensei was looking thru a folder of the days lessons, his other hand holding out the papers to be copied. He didn't look once at Rukia as she walked to the desk and slowly took the documents. She wanted him to acknowledge her and what they had done on the very desk he was sitting behind, but he didn't look up from his reading. He began Shaking the papers in her face when she was taking to long to take them. She felt embarrassed. Presumptuous, luckily no one else knew. She found herself pouting tears welling in her eyes as she left the room and headed down the library to make copies.

All the worry and contemplating from the night before was so not worth it, he didn't care. None of what he said meant anything. He only wanted to fuck her, and fuck her he did. To only take his revenge and then act like nothing happened. These thoughts kept running through her mind as she entered the library of the school.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the copier here is broken."

Rukia turned to see the smiling soft face of Unohana sensei. She often acted as the school librarian as well.

"Well, I'm supposed to make copies."

"There's a copier in the library store-room, you can use that one, ok? It's straight back though the swinging doors, then you take a left and then you'll see it all the way to the back wall."

"Thank you, sensei." Rukia said with a bow before she stomped to the back of the library heading through a set of swinging doors, she looked at the rows and rows of books and headed straight.

"Was it to the left or right?" She tried to remember Unohana's word. "To the left." she turned, the papers crumpled in her tight angry fists as she continued further down the aisle. After walking, what seemed like the length of the school building, she finally saw the copier.

"Who the hell puts a copier way back here?" She shook her head tapping her foot as she set the copy amount and the copier warmed up.

Suddenly, there were arms around her, her mouth was covered and she was lifted off her feet and pulled around a corner.

"When I tell you to do something, I mean right then."

Kurosaki-sensei's voice was hot and heavy in her ear, his hands groping at her clothes as he pulled her into a nearby closet.

.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 (quickie)

.

Ichigo's hand was tight around Rukia's throat, just tight enough to let her know who was in charge. She had tried to apologize as soon as he had dragged her into the small cramped supply closet, but his face ignited with anger as soon as she did. And for several moments it was like she would pass out because his brutal kisses hardly let her up for air.

Now he was kneeling in front of her, one hand on her throat the other fumbling with her panties. This wasn't as smooth an assault as the day before. He was rushed, frazzled almost and definitely angry.

_**Rrrriiippp.**_

Rukia gasped for air, she felt lightness in her belly as a rush if excitement coursed through her. He had torn off her underwear. Then suddenly she felt his hot mouth engulf her and she stiffened while her eyes began closing in pleasure. Yesterday was amazing but now his mouth touching her delicate flesh, his hot tongue stroking her, kissing her down there between her legs, was incredible. She grabbed his head, her fingers sinking into his soft spikes of hair while pushing him down on her, rolling her hips into his mouth. It was amazing. She soon began instinctively opening her legs wider so that he could get more of her in his mouth.

His hand still around her throat, though loosing most of its intensity, held her head still. Rukia looked down though, seeing the outline of Ichigo's head under her skirt. It was surreal and heavenly as her gorgeous teacher's head was between her legs lapping at her hot skin like a thirsty animal.

Ichigo engulfed the warm and already wet pussy lips licking them, even kissing them like any other pair of lips before sinking his tongue through the warm yielding folds while feeling Rukia stiffen, her hands yanking his hair. He knew she was his to do with as he pleased.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's leg letting it rest over his shoulder as this allowed him more access to her hot slit as he lapped at her dripping nectar. She was delicious, her thick flowing juices running down his throat. He licked the full length of her slit again and again. Rukia grinding onto his tongue as he did. Every few strokes he would stop to suck roughly on her clit until she squealed, while also grabbing a handfuls of his hair, then the long loving strokes of his tongue came again. This time when he stopped, it was at the tight entrance of her pussy his tongue extended, fucking her as deeply as he could with the wiggling oral appendage. Rukia rolled her hips in a swirling motion counter-clockwise to his thrust.

Her moaning became increasingly louder and Ichigo reached up to cover her mouth with his free hand.

His cock was painfully erect. He had only wanted this encounter to be about Rukia on her knees satisfying him orally but when she had done a certain thing so suddenly. The thought of it again angered him. He stood up, eyes turned into slits of rage that he would take out on the body in front of him.

Rukia was so close that when Ichigo stopped she almost cried out. Why? But when she opened her eyes, even in the dim light of the small closet they were in, she saw the look on his face, she didn't dare say thing.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the shoulders and twirled her around so her back was to him.

"Bend over and spread your ass." His voice was so cold and demanding she felt a chill flit through her but she did as she was told. Spreading her legs wide for balance she swallowed hard feeling suddenly embarrassed as she gripped the firm flesh of her bottom and spread her cheeks apart. The cool air of the room had the supple impassioned flesh of her pussy shuddering with delighted eagerness.

Ichigo lifted Rukia's skirt up to her waist, her small hands on each cheek spreading them apart. The glistening pink flesh was exposed lewdly and inviting him to continue his conquest.

He hurriedly unbuckled his trousers. Rukia sighed happily hearing the zipper, her breathing quickened as she wanted to look over her shoulder to see what was taking him so long, but then she felt it. The hot tip of his cock sliding up and down the length of her as he let her nectar flow over the length of his shaft.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia tightly by the waist before roughly shoving his long thick cock into her quivering cunt. Rukia bite her lip to keep from crying out.

It felt so good, so wonderful to have him in her again. Filling her up. She instantly began rocking back and forth into him.

**_THHHWWAPP_**. He slapped her ass just under her small hand. It was instantly hot to the touch.

"Hold still!" he growled in her ear, pounding into her forcefully. Rukia stiffened to the sting of his hand on her bare ass. It was shocking but at the same time ignited voluptuous waves of pleasure in her. He was so strong and even more demanding than the day before. She was going crazy with desire. Being with her teacher, someone could walk in at any moment and Unohana sensei could possibly be looking for her now to make sure that she was getting the copies done. The danger of the situation, and Ichigo Kurosaki himself, was almost more than Rukia could bear.

His moves were fast, frantic yet incrediblely powerful. He hadn't thought this plan through when he had decided moments before to have her make copies. He wanted to take more time like yesterday but they both couldn't be out of class for very long, people might start talking.

He had told the class he was excusing himself to the restroom and left Chizuru to read the chapter they were working on but at the most he only had a few more minutes.

Luckily for him Rukia was so silky and snug, so hot and wet, that he was at his limit already.

Ichigo abandoned himself to pleasure, letting his body and passion take over, as he continued his merciless thrusts into Rukia tight depths. She wriggled, mewled and pushed back against his lusty assault, his pelvis pistoning wildly. He didn't care if she came or not, not this time.

Then he felt it in the pit of his stomach barreling at him like a freight train. His fingers sunk into the tender flesh of her waist as his balls tightened. Ichigo let out a low sensuous growl as the fiery culmination of his passion and anger erupted in Rukia and his seed exploded into her with alarming force.

Rukia moaned loudly feeling gush after gush of the hot foamy froth spurting and filling her up.

Ichigo kept pounding her harder and harder as he emptied his balls into her before then stopping and relaxing inside her for a moment. Rukia was so close, wanting Ichigo to continue but suddenly she felt his cock slide from her and heard the zip of his pants.

She released her hands from her bottom and turned looking at him, bewildered.

"You'd better hurry with those copies," he said coolly. "Oh and Rukia…,"

x

Ichigo quickly made his way back to the classroom, cutting out a side door then circling around to the front of the school and heading back in. His shirt was tucked back in and his hair always looked messy. He scowled thinking back to that certain moment and her first words to him in the supply closet. That bitch. Rukia had almost ruined the whole illicit meeting saying that so suddenly.

_Rukia pulled away from him as he had pulled her into the small supply closet. She stood silently for several seconds. Then she had fallen to her knees._

"Ple_ase Chii- Kurosaki-san . Please forgive me. Forgive me for how I treated you back then."_

_Ichigo was stunned, frozen._

_She had remembered. His face heated and he stared down now with open animosity at the kneeling girl. That apology may have worked, may have been what he wanted when he was younger but that time was long gone. Blindly, rage began building in him. He pulled her up by her arm, his hand slipping around her small neck while pulling her face to his._

_Fear was in her eyes, no it wasn't fear it was…. anticipation. The anticipation of what? He captured her mouth in a savage kiss, his eyes opened as he watched her face, feeling her whole body yield to him. She liked it. Well he had more, much more instore for he_r.

Ichigo, on some level, hadn't wanted Rukia to remember him from back then, he didn't want her to remember how weak he was; how shy he was. How much she had hurt him. It made him feel… vulnerable like that little boy again. But it was done now. And now, because of that, he would hurt her.

_"Oh and Rukia...I want you to break up with, Hisagi." _

The look on her face when he told her, as he left the supply closet that he had fucked her so forcefully in, was sweet. But payment wouldn't be complete until she actually did it.

.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

"Well, Kuchiki-san, I thought I was going to have to send out a search party." Ichigo said as Rukia walked in the class some ten minutes after he had. She still had the shocked and bewildered look on her face that he had left her with back in the supply closet. It was a cold comfort seeing how he was still upset at the rush of memories he had just been bombarded with.

Rukia walked with short apprehensive steps to his desk. She didn't have any underwear on. Ichigo had taken them as he left her. Rukia felt vulnerable, that to mixed with Ichigo's demand still ringing in her ears.

"_I want you to break up with Hisagi."_

He looked her in the eyes for an instant as she handed him the copies. Her eyes were red. Had she been crying? He felt a twinge in his chest but he quickly shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling.

Rukia averted her look from Ichigo's probing stare and quickly walked back to her desk.

Her mind was so full of thoughts and emotions she didn't want to deal with it since she felt like her head was much to small to contain them all.

_Break up with Hisagi. Break up with Hisagi. _She felt tears welling in her eyes again. _Never! I cant do it. I wont do it. I love Hisagi._ Her mind flashed back to the last 24 hours and 15 minutes with Ichigo. Tears streamed as she quickly wiped them, in the back of the class others were slow to see her pain as her face contorted in pain and sadness in all the ways she had hurt Hisagi and he didn't even know it.

He had his track meet coming up in 2 days as well as their night together. Which she had ruined. NO, **He** had ruined. Rukia looked to the front of the class. Her eyes narrowed, a hot angry tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked up at her from his lesson plan as Rukia dropped her head. Even now in all her anger and guilt she could feel her body stir with amorous desire for him.

She clinched her jaw while picturing Shuuhei. Her defiant anger rose again. Who did Ichigo think he was? He had no right to demand anything from her? She had tried to apologize. But she wasn't going to give up Hisagi, especially not just because he told her too. Guilt soon followed her defiance, seeing herself wantonly bent over accepting Ichigo's powerful thrusts as he filled her with so much pleasure.

Rukia went numb her mind reeling.

"Hey, Rukia, stop zoning out. Come on it's time for lunch." Tatsuki said standing beside Rukia's desk.

Rukia looked around the nearly empty classroom. Then she looked back at Ichigo who was stacking papers as the class room cleared for lunch.

"I'll be out in a minute, okay?"

"Ok." Tatsuki voice was full of concern. She looked over Rukia for several seconds as if trying to read her mind. Then she sighed seeing Rukia's smile. She returned it in kind and followed the already chatting Orihime from the classroom.

Rukia waited until all of the students had left before she stood and walked to Ichigo's desk.

"I won't do it." she said in a hushed voice.

"Hmm?" he calmly looked up at her narrowing blue eyes. He liked seeing her angry. _If she's not careful I'll have her on this desk again, moaning my name. "_What exactly **won't** you do?"

She looked around making sure no one was in the classroom .

"I won't break up with, Hisagi." she stood up straighter her eyes shooting daggers at him as she said it.

"You will and you'll do it as soon as possible." Ichigo said confidently as he continued to clear off his desk.

"I won't! I love him."

"You love him? Really?" he said mockingly, hiding the sting as she professed her love for someone else. "Were you thinking of your love for him when I was fucking you earlier? Or yesterday, when you were calling my name when you came?"

Rukia swallowed hard, tears seemed to erupt and stream down her face. She hid her face in her hands, beginning to sob. Ichigo felt the twinge in his chest, but again he shook it off.

"Don't say that." Rukia shook her head as if to stop the guilt the was flooding her now.

"What, the truth?"

"Your truth!" she shouted, then looked around lowering her voice. "That's your truth. I do love, Hisagi. And I won't break up with him. You can't make me. I'll tell ….I'll tell Principal Ochi what you've done."

Heat rose in Ichigo face, but a wicked smirk rolled across his lips. He had half way expected this.

"Will you? Well then, I'll have to tell her what a slut you are."

"What? No, I'm not!"

"And how you're in my class with no underwear on and how you propositioned me."

"Wh- what that's not... that's not how it happened and you know it!" As much as she hated what Ichigo was doing, she couldn't deny the attraction she had to him. Even before anything had started between him or that she remembered he was someone from her past. She was attracted to him. Her body, even as he was threatening her, still wanted him inside her. His lips on hers.

"Well, I have the underwear you gave me." he said pulling the small torn fabric from his pocket. "You tore them in the rush to pull them off and give them to me and I'll tell her how you asked me to stay after school with you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I won't have to if you'll just do what I told you and stop trying to make this more difficult."

Rukia was at a loss, defeated.

"I can't do it." she pleaded, her head hung low, tears beginning to steam down her face pattering softly on the classroom floor.

"You'd better." Ichigo rose to leave for his lunch, averting his eyes from her tears. He was resolved to have her to himself no matter what it cost her.

"Why are you doing this? I tried to apologize. What more do you want?"

"Everything...all of you."

x

Ichigo went to the teacher's office to pick up the lunch that his sister had made for him before they had left the last evening. He knew where Rukia and her friends liked to sit for lunch and he thought about sitting outside and watching them from the bleachers in front of the teachers parking lot. He had often watched Rukia from there as she ate. But he decided not to, as much as he wanted to see the blow up of Rukia dumping Hisagi he thought that his presence may cause a problem and decided to give her some privacy.

"Ugghh. I feel awful." Rangiku said stumbling in the large rectangular office that almost ran the length of the school building. She slumped down in her chair slinging her sunglasses down on her desk, soon after her head thudded down on her folded arms as well.

"That party last night for Yoruichi was fabulous."

"I see." Ichigo said staring at the hung-over strawberry blond.

"What time did you get outta there?"

"I didn't really stay long, only about an hour."

"Your friend Renji didn't stumble outta there until I did which was about 4 this morning. I think he's gotta thing for Yoruichi."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's pretty cool though." Rangiku mumble her head laying on her folded arms. "I think we're …..zzzzzzzzzzzz"

She was sound asleep. Ichigo stood and went around to her desk and pulled out the small timer she had for such occasions. He set it for an hour so she wouldn't miss her next class and left the office.

x

After her talk with Ichigo, Rukia had gone to the restroom and tried to clean herself up, it was several minutes before she could stop crying.. She couldn't go to Principle Ochi, Ichigo would try to make it seem like she had wanted the whole affair when she didn't. Especially not the way it was going now.

Rukia had put on a brave face and hurried out to their favorite spot near the sports field . She couldn't take her eyes off Hisagi. Hisagi had greeted her with a deep kiss, and a warm loving hug. Rukia felt herself welling up with tears again, but she fought them back while holding onto Shuuhei fiercely. Now she stared at him, trying to memorize his face. The way he smiled, laughed, his voice, and his smell.

Her mind thinking not of how to break up with him but how to get out of the mess she was in, but things weren't looking good.

"Rukia, aren't you eating?" Hisagi said looking at her when he saw her staring at him.

"I thinks that's why she's been so spacey lately." Tatsuki said raising up from Grimmjow's chest on which she had been reclining.

"Oh, Tatsuki." Rukia said shaking her head.

"If you don't want to eat, we can do other things." Shuuhei grabbed Rukia pulling her close. Rukia kept her skirt between her legs and her legs tightly squeezed together.

Orihime giggled and blushed as she continued to text to Uryuu. Hisagi hands cupped Rukia's face before he then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest.

His hands traveled down her back just over the rise of her hip. Rukia stiffened pulling back from his kiss and stopping his hand. She couldn't let him know she didn't have any underwear on.

"Not here."

"Ok." Shuuhei said defeated.

"No, I want to, just not here, ok?" She leaned in and kissed him, relishing the taste of him. She did truly love him and he deserved better than what he had given him. Her heart was beating thru her chest.. She knew now what she had to do. She stood slowly, grabbing Hisagi's arm and pulling him up to. She took him bay the hand and led him away from the others to a secluded spot behind a huge willow tree.

"Hisagi, you know I love you right?" her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Yeah."

x

Ichigo watched Rukia coming back in the classroom after lunch, trying not to linger too long . She didn't once look at him. He smiled to himself, wanting to see the pained look on Hisagi face.

He again let the morbid curiosity slip from his thoughts. Unfortunately, he knew exactly how Hisagi felt and didn't want to be reminded of it.

He took a deep breath mustering a smile and began his class. He would keep her after school and comfort her then.

x

Ichigo was anxious, giddy almost as the end of class. He couldn't keep his eye off Rukia now. She hadn't returned his look. Her jaw was set. She was angry no doubt, but she'd get over it.

Finally, like a weight lifted, the final bell rang and all the students seemed to rise in unison and for several seconds Rukia was out of his sight. As the class began to clear and Ichigo stood trying his best to make sure it didn't seem he was looking for her, his eyes scanned the room for Rukia. She wasn't there! He looked to the back left corner of the room seeing the second door of the room closing.

The familiar heat rose in his face, he smile congenially as his student bid him good evening.

"DAMN!" Ichigo shouted slamming his fists on the desk, as the last student rounded the corner and left the class room.

His mind raced all the way home. She couldn't be that mad, could she? Maybe he had been a little too hasty in getting her to break up with Hisagi. She couldn't expect to keep dating him, not when she was Ichigo's now. It would have eventually come to this. Its better that it was done sooner rather than later, for all those concerned in the matter.

Time seemed to go twice as fast as he walked home. Soon enough he was in his apartment staring at the still empty refrigerator.

"Guess I'm eating out tonight."

x

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Who could that be?" Yuzu said in her apron, she opened the lid from the rice cooker checking the contents. She wiped her hands and headed to the front door of the house.

"Big brother!" Yuzu jumped up into her older brothers arms.

"Hi, Yuzu." he said lovingly, hugging her back before setting her down and stepping back into his old home.

"Yo, whats up, Ichigo?" Karin said running to the door and stopping short before he noticed that she too was excited to see him home.

"Two days in a row. It's a new record."

"I really loved eating with you guys last night."

"Yeah and your frig is still bare." Yuzu giggled. "I was gonna go shopping for you, but I figured if I didn't you'd come here." She took him by the arm and steered him to the kitchen.

"Where's da—arrggg!" Ichigo fell to his knees as a sharp pain in his back throbbed right at his kidneys.

"You're getting slow in your old age, son." Isshin stood over his panting son, gloating.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT ALL YOUR VISITORS?"

"You're no visitor," Isshin said calmly heading to the table. "You're family."

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK ME LIKE THAT?"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT NOT TO INVITE ME TO DINNER AT YOUR BACHELORS PAD LAST NIGHT!" Isshin shouted back before breaking down into flowing crocodile tears. "It was so lonely eating here by myself." he sobbed, pouting.

"I told you we were going over there and to come along." Karin said bored with the whole display and sitting at her place as a worried Yuzu watched the exchange while she set a place for her brother.

"Of course you could have." Ichigo said standing and bushing himself off while calmly remembering how easily his goofy fathers feeling were hurt when not included in something.

"And what about that party, how was it?" Isshin asked excitedly.

"How did you know about that?" he asked looking at Karin.

"I have my sources." Isshin said sitting down beside his son. "So how's work, son?" Isshin continued his demeanor suddenly more paternal.

"It's going well." Ichigo paused a moment thinking of Rukia. "I have a student that's a little trying but I think I'll have it all worked out soon."

.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**FRIDAY, Karakura High school, Kurosaki-sensei's classroom**

Ichigo Kurosaki grimaced , rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep. He checked the time on the wall. When he saw **her **_,_ he thought, the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach would subside. But even that hopeful thought was fading. The class was filling up and the desk in that back corner by the window was empty for the second day in a row.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed stinging with fatigue, he was pretty upset now, his whole body stiff as he sat at his desk. A powerful headache building in his temples. Reiichi's goons didn't stand a chance that morning as they waited for him in his classroom since he was so angry. Ichigo had made quick work of them. Tessai Tsukibishi was already finishing the repairs on the two windows that were broken.

"Kurosaki-sensei, I have another notification."

Ichigo tried to calm himself knowing what was coming as he turned to Principal Ochi with a plastered on smile as she entered the classroom.

"Yes?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, won't be coming to class today. Her brother called to inform us that, though she's feeling better, she won't be back to class until next week."

_Two days. Was she just planning on not coming back to school? _

"I can take whatever homework she has to her." Tatsuki said standing up having heard what Principal Ochi's statement. Tatsuki had been texting Rukia all day the previous day and this morning and kept getting cryptic reply's. She was starting to get worried.

"I'm sure Kurosaki-sensei, will be more than happy to pass along any homework to you."

"Of course." Ichigo said replied, his voice emotionless, though he had no intention of doing that. He would hand deliver whatever homework to Rukia himself.

"So, what's going on with those two?" Keigo asked Tatsuki.

Ichigo froze, hearing Keigo's question, hoping Principal Ochi didn't. He swallowed hard as she finally left the room. He stood, walking around to the front of his desk trying to better hear the conversation.

"What two?" Tatsuki replied.

"Rukia and Hisagi. He wasn't at school yesterday either and the coach was all frantic in front of the school today cause he's not coming today either, but he's supposed to be here for the track meet, tonight."

"I don't know." Tatsuki was tapping her chin with her pen. She had grilled Grimmjow and he didn't seem to know what was going on with Hisagi which was unusual since they were best friends. But the same could be said for she and Rukia at the moment. The last few days Rukia had been distant and distracted. "I'll call her at lunch and see."

_Hisagi wasn't at school yesterday or today?_ Ichigo knew that he should feel a little guilty for the break up that seemed to have devastated them both, but he didn't.

x

_**Previously - WEDNESDAY, Karakura High School, Sports Field, Lunchtime**_

"_Hisagi, you know I love you, right?" Rukia said in almost sad hushed tones under the willow tree. Her heart was thudding in her ears._

"_Yeah, and I love you, too." Hisagi was watching his petite girlfriend struggling for words, which was very much unlike her. He loved that she was so confident and determined._

"_So, I was thinking... about this weekend…," Rukia continued., she didn't know what she as going to say or how to say it until, it dawned on her._

"_Yeah?" Hisagi cocked his eye brow wondering where this conversation was headed._

"_Why do we have to wait?" It was almost a statement more than a question._

"_What?" Hisagi froze, breathless, his pants tenting immediately._

"_Why do we have to wait to be together, to make love?" She said almost surprised she hadn't thought of it sooner. "We could do it before the track meet, before Friday night even." She looked at him with renewed hope that her their relationship could be salvaged though he didn't even know it was in trouble._

"_But I thought __**you **__wanted to wait?" Hisagi could barely contain the mounting excitement._

"_I did, but now ….. I don't see why I said that before." Rukia was contemplating why had she waited so long to be with Hisagi. It seemed so silly now. Sex was a wonderful delicious thing, Kurosaki-sensei had taught her that._

"_Well, when did you want …..to...?" He was looking for a quiet spot for them, ready right then and there to get out of his clothes._

"_Not here." she smiled at his excitement._

"_We have school tomorrow and Friday, though?"_

"_We can get out of school tomorrow, people cut all the time. You live alone and you can call in and I'll just tell my brother I'm sick."_

"_Ok!" There was no hesitation in Hisagi's voice. He would have done anything for Rukia and this was one of the most wonderful things she could have asked of him._

"_Then you can come over and we can spend the day together." Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him with her big blue eyes, her lips curled in a seductive smile. She felt the mucles in his back quiver and tense at her touch, his stiff manhood pressing against her stomach. _

_Hisagi was mesmerized, she could have told him to rob a bank at that point and he would have done it without question._

"_You have to come after 10 am though to make sure my brother is off to work."_

"_Alright." was Hisagi's almost giddy response. His mouth was dry, but his palms sweaty as he stroked Rukia's hair . His cock lurching in his pants eager to get at Rukia . He wanted to shout for joy. Now, that their consummation was so close he didn't know if he could wait until the next day._

"_Ok. Just don't tell anyone not even Grim, k?"_

"_I won't." HIsagi promised, smiling wide._

"_Are you excited?" It was rhetorical, she grabbed his cock through his pants, his lips parted his eyes closed rolling back in his head as she stroked him softly._

_She shuddered staring at his beautiful face as he got lost in the pleasure of her touching him. _

_Hisagi leaned into Rukia, kissing her deeply as she stroked his tented pants. He moaned into the hot kiss, sinking his hands into Rukia's hair, his tongue snaking into her mouth._

x

**THURSDAY, Kuchiki Residence**

Rukia rolled over in her bed, her small mouth turned down in a frown.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Byakuya said, his deep voice like velvet it would have been very soothing if she was really sick. He touched Rukia's forehead. It was quite warm to the touch but it wasn't a fever.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing." Rukia said weakly.

"Never mind that. You just get some rest. I've already called the school to let them now you're not coming today. I'll be working late this evening, but Cook will be here to attend to you should you need anything."

"Thank you, big brother."

Byakuya left her room with a nod and warm smile.

Rukia rolled over again in her bed, smiling. Finally she could put her plan into motion.

That day after lunch when she told Hisagi about the new plan, she had not looked at Ichigo at all when she came back to class for fear she may give away her own plan, she was smiling incessantly under the veil of her hair as it hung in her face. And she had skirted from the classroom as soon as the bell had wanted to throw it in his face, tell him how he couldn't control her. She'd keep Hisagi and there was nothing he could do about it. A wicked smile at her own cleverness slide across her face.

Rukia checked the clock. It was 8 45 am. She checked her phone, and there were already several dozen texts from Hisagi. She smiled responding to one, that were the same as all the others.

**Yes. We're still on. I'll be waiting for you. Don't ring the bell. Text me when you get here, I'll let you in. Love Rukia**

She had just over an hour to get ready for Hisagi. She cleaned up her room and after she had a bit to eat she asked the cook to make her up something for her to last for the rest of the day because she was going to stay in her room and didn't want to be disturbed.

.

Shuuhei Hisagi had never been so nervous, ahd nevre been so turned on and excited. He couldn't even sleep. He lay in bed all night thinking about his girlfriend who had suddenly gotten it in her head somehow that she didn't want to wait until the weekend for them to have sex. She wanted to do it right away.

His cock had been so hard since she had changed her mind that Shuuhei was worried for a while. It was flaccid now, but any little thought of what lay ahead of him that day and it stirred almost violently. He called in sick to school first thing that morning, calling his coach apologizing, letting him know he had all intentions of making it to the meet on Friday evening .

The coach was happy he was taking it easy until the meet.

Shuuhei showered and dressed pacing around his small modest apartment until it was time for him to head out. Wearing a white button up shirt and form-fitting black jeans, and his nicest black shoes. He tried his best to comb his hair and make it more manageable but nothing seemed to be working. He checked himself over in the mirror before checking the time and finally heading out.

.

Rukia checked the time again, showering and washing her hair then putting on one of the many dresses that Hisagi loved to see her in.

_Ten minutes to 10:00 am. _

Her nerves were getting to her, but she was determined to make this a wonderful time for she and Hisagi. The only thing that had her worried was the blood; from her first time she remembered seeing it on Ichigo's penis and drops of it on the floor and her panties. She couldn't recreate that, but she could at least mask the lack of it.

Rukia began running steaming hot water in the large bathtub she had in her bathroom, filling it with fragrant oils that began create huge lush bubbles.

As she watched the tub fill, her phone chimed and she checked her texts.

**I'm outside.**

She bit her lip, turning off the water to the totally full tub, then putting on her robe, to cover her dress should Cook see her. She opened her door slowly, being sure to not make any noise while she snuck downstairs. She could hear Cook in the kitchen watching daytime TV and laughing heartily at something. Rukia snuck to the front door and peaked out.

"Hisagi?" She said in a hushed tone.

He stuck his head out from behind the front gate, waving. A handsome eager look on his face.

Rukia waved him on and he opened the gate running to the door.

"For you." he said presenting her with a bouquet of roses.

"Take off your shoes." She said. He slipped out of his shoes and she hid them behind a huge potted plant on the front steps. Then, smiling, she pulled him in and closing the door before taking his hand and leading him quickly up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, Hisagi." She said safely inside her room. She jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Call me, Shuuhei." His voice was a husky whisper as his lips captured Rukia's in a passionate yet deep crushing kiss, taking her by the waist and lifting her up holding her tight to his chest like a rag doll. She wrapped her arms more securely around his neck. For a long while he held her like that, his tongue probing her mouth sensuously, afraid to let go, afraid he was dreaming now.

Finally her set her down, Hisagi looked around Rukia's room. Whenever he had come to visit her before he wasn't able to come to her room. Now after seeing it, it sent another thrill through him.

his hands began roaming over her body as Rukia began unbuttoning his shirt. Shuuhei was breathless as Rukia's small hands finished unbuttoning his shirt, her hands gliding over his cheat up to his shoulder and under the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His skin was hot to the touch. Rukia embraced him feeling his body shiver with delight as she did.

She stared in Shuuhei's eyes keeping his full attention as again, her hands traveled over his heated his down to his wash board stomach and up to his lean, muscled and broad chest. She stroked him lovingly soft warm kisses followed after the trail left by her hands.

Shuuhei panted, his mouth open, eyes closed while his hands began stroking her back, need desperately to her out the the dress she was wearing.

Shuuhei began stepping back towards Rukia's bed. This time Rukia tensed up, biting her lip as she took his hand in hers stopping him.

"I thought we could do it in here." She turned leading him to her bathroom. "I read somewhere that if you do it in hot water it doesn't hurt as much."

Rukia, her back to Shuuhei, grimaced at the lie.

"Ok." Shuuhei said happily not caring where he saw Rukia naked, whether it be in the bed or bath water, as long as he saw her naked.

.

To be continued..


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**Thursday Afternoon, Kuchiki Home**

.

The bathroom was warm, steamy and smelled of green tea and ginger. Shuuhei looked over at the huge tub, that could easily fit several people, that was overflowing with bubbles.

Rukia turned on the radio that was on the counter by her sink, well away from the bathtub itself but would give musical cover should their time together get a little to loud. Then she went to the tub and stuck her hand in the water checking the temperature, then turned looking at Shuuhei.

His hot mouth reclaimed hers, the moist kiss was more urgent, feverish. His hand sliding down her shoulders taking the straps of her dress with them. Rukia opened her eyes wide realizing that though Ichigo had been inside her, he had yet to see her fully naked. Shuuhei would be the first man to do so. She felt suddenly vulnerable and scared. She pulled back from his kiss blushing fiercely her hands on her small pert breasts.

"Whats the matter?" he said stepping to her while his hands on her shoulders began stroking her softly.

"Nothing... I…,"

"You do still want to, right...?"

"Yes! I do. I just…,"

Shuuhei knelt in front of her. Rukia was so short that even on his knees Shuuhei was eye to eye with her, his eyes on hers as he gently took one of her tiny hands and then the other placing them on his broad shoulders, then he took in the sight of her bare-chested in just her white bikini panties. Her beautiful pale nakedness made his senses reel as he pulled her close to him his head on her chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her. He held her in a tight embrace relishing their bare skin touching.

"I love you, Rukia." His voice was deep and so very sincere that tears welled in her eyes. It hurt her to hear him speak those words now. After everything that's been done.

"I love you, too."

Shuuhei with his head against Rukia's chest could hear her heart pounding. He was glad he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He had wanted her for so long and she had kept him waiting for so long. He had hardly believed that this would ever happen.

He slid one hand down her silky smooth back to her small ample bottom, another drifting up the small of her waist up to her chest , to cup her small breast.

Rukia moaned, her hands at the back of his head letting her fingers sink into his thick hair. She was determined to let her self enjoy this, enjoy her time with Shuuhei the way they were meant to.

"_No one will ever make you feel as good as I can."_ She shuddered seeing herself with Ichigo, the apex between her legs surging with a wave of warm oozing nectar. She opened her eyes in a panic forcing herself to focus on Shuuhei.

She let her head fall back, eyes closed as Shuuhei explored her. The moist thick heat between her legs beginning to flow like lava now.

Shuuhei's eyes were wide as he watched Rukia, lips parted sighing at his touch. He inspected her small proud breasts and the shockingly pink erect nipples standing rigid and long. He took the rubbery nub between his thumb and forefinger feeling the texture. Rukia giggled, looking down at him smiling, her cheeks rosy. He pinched again a bit harder, before taking the small nub in his mouth. Rukia gasped biting her lip seeing her pink flesh disappear in his mouth, his lips pressed against the mound of her breast. Her clit tingled as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nipples.

Round and round his tongue bathed her nipple in hot waves of delight, then he took the other nipple giving it the same loving attention. Rukia arched her back pressing her flesh further into his open hot mouth as Shuuhei began to suck greedily on the small erect nubs.

His hands soon traveled down slim creamy thighs, stroking and kneading them as his mouth still devoured the small mounds on her chest.

He let his hand ride up to her waist and to the sides of her panties. To Rukia's dismay he stopped his delicious attack on her nipples to now stare at her while planting soft feather like kisses just over her navel as she watched him in return.

His finger curled around the sides of her panties to slowly drag them down her legs, to the floor at which point she stepped out of them. Shuuhei never took his eyes from hers as he did it.

Once fully undressed he sat back on his knees and looked at her completely naked while his eyes bore into the glistening moist junction between her legs. Her nether lips pink and swollen with need. His lips parted while gazing at them, his pink tongue darted out as he licked his lips in hungry anticipation. He glanced back up at Rukia for an instant before he dipped further down sinking his mouth onto her.

Rukia yelped in delight her hands digging into Shuuhei's hair, her body melting into his oral kiss as his tongue snaked out into the hot sensitive fold of her flesh. He began lapping tentatively at the flowing nectar, before taking her by the waist to hold her steady as his head and mouth pressed more anxiously against her.

Rukia felt like she would loose her mind, his mouth on her felt so amazing. He was struggling though to get further between her legs. Rukia widened her stance and slid her hand down her stomach and inbetween her legs to spread her lips and give Shuuhei more access.

Again he glanced at Rukia before staring at the inviting pink flesh before him, her could see her hard throbbing clit standing out proudly, stuck his tongue out flicking it across the sensitive bundle of nerves Rukia moaned grabbing the back of Shuuhei's head again. He flicked his tongue across it again before capturing it in his mouth and sucking it roughly while Shuuhei's hands dug into the flesh of her thighs as he drank in her flavor.

Rukia rolled her pelvis into him, closing her eyes tight to stay focused on him and not the invading images of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ooh, Shuuhei." Rukia made herself say his name to stay in the moment with him. Shuuhei increased the pressure and speed on Rukia's clit while lapping at her creaming slit like an animal.

Shuuhei's eagerness began to over take her as she felt the strong, delicious sensation of her orgasm to begin to build in her already. She rubbed her womanhood wantonly against Shuuhei's swirling tongue as the voluptuous pleasure built in the pit of her stomach and began to spread through out her body.

"Oooh... ooh... Yes... Shuuheiiii …. I'm.. I'm cumming..."

Shuuhei gripped Rukia's hips a bit tighter while sucking hard on her throbbing clit as her hands dug into his hair pressing herself against him.

"Hhhaannn..," Rukia moaned loudly, her body stiff, giving into the pleasure of the warm ripples of delight coursing through her. Finally she pulled away From Shuuhei's lapping tongue, sinking down to her knees in front of him, happily exhausted.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." she panted up at his glistening face. "Your turn." She leaned forward reaching for his lap and unzipping his pants. His cock was straining against his underwear, Shuuhei sat breathlessly as Rukia pulled back the fabric of his boxer briefs that were already wet with pre-cum and his large rigid cock sprang up bobbing wildly.

Rukia closed her eyes tight refocusing and stopping herself from trying to compare him to Ichigo. It was a beautiful specimen. Long and thick while the tip was almost a bright red. She took it in her hand rubbing her thumb over the tip.

"Rukia." Shuuhei gasped. Rukia looked up at him with a loving smile as she moved closer to inspect it fully. She let her hand glide up and down the hot shaft, feeling the vein-y ridges, the soft flesh covering the tumescent core as it twitched in her hand.

Rukia licked her lips, Shuuhei saw her pink tongue dart out of her mouth and flick the head of his cock. It felt like warm silk touching him.

"Do it again." he said breathlessly.

Rukia smiled and flicked her tongue again at his cock head, tasting the bitter pre-cum. Then her tongue, in one long languid movement, glided over the top of his cock. Shuuhei froze, his cock throbbing in Rukia's small hand was already about to lose himself. She did it again, only this time her tongue ran over the top and down and around the rim of the head.

Rukia felt the cluster sensitive nodules under the ridge. Shuuhei began to slightly buck his hips as Rukia licked him, her hand stroking his cock at the base. It took very little before Shuuhei was at his limit but he didn't want it to end so soon. He gently pushed Rukia up from his lap.

"I want to be inside you, Rukia." Shuuhei said as he lunged like a starved beast at her, taking his pants down and kicking them off to the side at the same time. Rukia fell back trying to move away from him.

"Not on the floor, Shuuhei." She pleaded. Shuuhei stopped himself before looking at the bath tub .

He quickly stood, his cock waving in front of him, as he helped Rukia up and led her to the tub.

He stepped into the hot water, his cock bobbed in anticipation. He still had a hold of Rukia's hand holding her steady as she stepped in after him.

He sat down slowly letting the hot water engulf him, adding to his own inner heat as his gaze swept over Rukia's smooth naked form before finally fixing on Rukia's face. Rukia straddled his outstretched legs before sinking down into the water.

"Are you ready?" His hand was in the water, at the base of his cock holding it straight.

"Mm." Rukia nodded, swallowing hard, hoping that Shuuhei wouldn't notice that she was no longer a virgin. She wanted to cry, she wanted to call it all off because if he realized, this would have all been for nothing.

Rukia grabbed Shuuhei tight around the neck her lips by his ears as she lifted her hip positioning herself over his waiting cock.

"I love you, Shuuhei." she whispered sinking down slowly on to him, her eyes closed tight squeezing her inner muscles as tight as she could. She flinched as she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. Shuuhei's hand on the small of her back calmed her as he began easing her down on to himself.

"Nnnnggh." Shuuhei began to moan. _She's so tight. _He said to himself. "Oh, Rukia, you feel sooo … sooo good." he was pushing himself deeper and deeper into her, Rukia kept her muscles tight trying to resist him.

"Are you okay, Rukia?"

"Mm." she was still holding tight to his neck as he pushed deeper into her.

"Im going all the way, okay?"

"Mmm."

He put his other hand on the small of her back and in one movement he pushed her hips down on to himself as he thrusted up, past her tightened muscles and deep inside.

"Ahhh!" Rukia cried out in his ear not meaning to but was so surprised by his powerful thrust that she had to.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" Shuuhei asked his hips already slowly moving, his cock throbbing inside her.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm gonna move now, ok?"

"Ok."

Shuuhei was in heaven, deep inside Rukia, she was so tight and hot. The hot water caressing and rolling over their bodies added to the wonderful surreal experience. His hands moved up and down her back holding her body close to his as he thrust into her. The bath water and bubbles lapping around them.

Rukia let herself relax as Shuuhei's long insistent cock began thrusting deeper and deeper into her. The worst was over. He hadn't noticed. She was thanking the heavens for that, they were through the worst of it, though he had no idea. She raised up from where she had her face buried in his neck watching him as his eyes closed, anguished desire painted on his face as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent.

She rolled her hips slightly to counter his thrusts. He opened his eyes wide at the new sensation.

"Haa, yes." He breathed, his eyes sinking to sexy half lids as he watched her bouncing against him.

A hand slide up out of the water to the back of Rukia's head as he pressed his mouth to hers in a deep kiss. She felt him throb wildly inside her.

Rukia felt her own orgasm building again. She began to wiggle her hips, writhing against Shuuhei affectionately as he pumped relentless into her.

"Oohh, Rukia, I'm cumming." He had an iron grip on Rukia his head buried in her neck with his eyes shut tight. He had never felt anything so hot and silky smooth as the inside of her while squeezing his cock like a glove.

Rukia's body stiffened as waves of deep pleasure rose in her and as she rode them out her back arched, her eyes closed while repeating Shuuhei's name in her head as she did. Then she felt his, Shuuhei's cock stiffen then throb wildly as his hot seed spilled into her over and over again as his arms tightly remained around her body as he grunted his blissful release on her ear.

Rukia heart finally seemed to start beating again and tears began rolling down her cheeks. She quickly hid her face against Shuuhei's chest.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked hearing her sob, trying to brush her hair from her face.

"No, no ….I felt sooo good, Shuuhei." her eyes were filled with tears. Tears of joy he thought. She kissed him hard then hugged him tightly. She held on to him like her life was in jeopardy. When it was only her heart that was.

Rukia lay her head on Shuuhei's heaving chest, the warm water of the bath lapping at her back. Tears streaming down her face. She loved Shuuhei, and it felt wonderful, glorious even when being with him. **But damn him! Damn Ichigo Kurosaki!** He was right. Shuuhei had not come close to the delights and rapture that she had felt with Ichigo.

.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**-Long time no see, huh? Sorry to everyone that's been reading my stories. I do see your reviews and know that you want more. My plan is to give it to you. I just ran into some crazy times around here and though I wanted to write, for one reason or another I wasn't able to. But now I am SLOWLY getting back to writing. So please bear with me. Thanks

**CHAPTER 11**

.

**FRIDAY, Karakura High School**

.

Ichigo had been in a foul mood the whole day though no one noticed as he always had a scowl on his face.

He sat in his empty classroom staring at Rukia's desk. He had given the class all homework just so he would have something to take to Rukia's later. He had to gently persuade Tatsuki that it wasn't necessary for her to give Rukia the homework.

He raked his hands through his hair standing and picking up his papers. If she wasn't going to be back to school until Monday he had to see her tonight.

"Hey Kurooossaki-san"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Hheeey , Kurooosaki-san waaaiiitt." Rangiku Matsumoto whined. Ichigo took a deep breath stopped and turned .

"Hello Matsumoto."

"Why are you in such a hurry, I thought we could walk back home together."

"I can't," he said thankfully, realizing that's all she wanted. "I have to get across town to deliver homework to one of my students that was out sick for the last two days."

"Homework? On the weekend? Kurosaki-san you're so cruel." She whined pouting, her breasts bouncing as she folded her arms. "I never do that to my students, besides everyone's going to be at the track meet this evening."

"As I just said this student was out sick, so it's not likely she will be at the meet."

"Well why in heaven's name are** you** delivering the work?" Rangiku pouted realizing she wouldn't have the company of the attractive young man on her short walk home. "Why didn't you have one of the students deliver it."

"Well, I don't know. That never crossed my mind." Ichigo replied trying not to sound sarcastic.

"You do too much Kurosaki-san, just too much. No wonder you always looked pissed. Well if you have to go..."

"I do."

"I guess I'll go home and take a nice hot shower." She battered her eyelashes, making sure to stretch as she said the words to give Ichigo something to visualize. "I'm coming back later to cheer our team on. Are you going to the meet tonight?"

"Not at all." he said continuing down the street to the train.

"Hmph." Rangiku pouted watching Ichigo stride away.

_Rukia. _The thought of her crying days before, flashed in his mind. He clenched his jaw. He had to see her. Talk to her. She would probably still be very angry with him but he didn't care. He'd make it up to her.

.

The music in her room was blaring. Cook downstairs in the kitchen shook her head at the horrible music teenagers listened to. She thought one track sounded like someone one killing a cat then next track sounded like two people having sex. She didn't know which was worse. Then thinking again she thought the two people having sex was the worst because she wasn't getting any. She sighed going back to the dishes on the stove as she prepared an early dinner for the Kuchiki siblings.

.

"You have to go now, Shuuhei," Rukia giggled upstairs in her room. She and her boyfriend had played hooky again. They had been fucking all day in her room, her music up loud to mask the sounds. Though maybe not lout enough.

"A few more minutes." He said kissing her sweat-slick neck and rolling in the thoroughly sticky sheets of her bed. Her hard nipples pressing into him had his cock at attention again.

Then his cell rang the fifth time in ten minutes. Shuuhei stopped his playful romping, looking at Rukia, crushed, knowing exactly who it was on the phone.

"You told the coach you'd be there an hour ago."

"I know. I know, but you just feel so fuckin' good."

Rukia shuddered at Shuuhei's choice of words. He wasn't one for cursing but when he did it was kind of sexy.

"I don't want to go anywhere." He continued fondling her breast and sinking himself deeper between warm wet her legs.

"It'll be ok. I told my brother that I would rest all day so that I could go see you run tonight. Then we have all weekend."

"That's right." He kissed her again, a deep languid kiss, their tongues dancing and sliding against each other. The hot thickness of his cock sent streams of delight through her.

His cell rang again. He laid on Rukia stroking her hair, gazing at her. He had never been so happily exhausted and so energized at the same time. He felt like he could take on the world. _I guess that's what love does to you_, he thought.

Rukia averted her eyes coyly not wanting him to look too deep.

He lay there several moments, grazing her neck with soft kisses before he reluctantly rolled off of her, and out of the bed.

"Damn, I better get going."

Shuuhei grabbed his phone looking at all the missed calls. He watched Rukia, not taking his eyes off from her naked form still lying in the bed as he quickly dressed. Every time she pulled the pink sheets to cover her pale form he stopped dressing, snatching them from her as she giggled shyly.

Rukia had a hard time getting Shuuhei to finally leave; he had barely made it out the door and Rukia back upstairs to her room before Byakuya came home from work.

Rukia was gathering up all the sweaty sheets, hearing her brother's evening maneuverings as he got ready for dinner. She had already informed Cook that she wouldn't be staying home for dinner. That's why she had rested already in her room undisturbed to make sure she would be able to go to the track meet.

Cook had stayed away from her room, but Rukia would have to put her own wash in the laundry so that the male smell permeating her sheets wouldn't be found out.

Rukia smiled to herself. She was so clever. Her plan had gone off without a hitch. Her mind flashed to Shuuhei, the satisfied look on his face every time he came inside her. They had both been insatiable, though maybe for different reasons.

Oh, she did love Shuuhei…

The mischievous smile on her face faded as her body flushed with warmth thinking back, feeling the thick hard flesh sliding back and forth into her, feeling strong muscled arms she wanted to stroke and sink her nails into and those warm and intense **amber **eyes staring down at her.

She gasped, shutting her eyes tight trying to block Ichigo Kurosaki from her thoughts. She gripped her sheets tight in her arms holding them to her face trying to drink in the smell of her new lover. But Ichigo's raw maleness was all she could smell, all she could taste.

But she loved Shuuhei, right? How was Ichigo able to do this? Still able do this too her, even after she had won. She had fucked Shuuhei so feverishly in hopes that he would make her forget the heights of pleasure that Ichigo had taken her to.

Rukia sunk naked to the floor, her sheets still tangled in her hands. Utterly defeated. She looked at her bed, a joyless half mocking smile on her face. She **had** made her bed and she would have to lay in it. She couldn't break up with Shuuhei now, not even if she wanted to (and a part of her did want to.) He would think he had done something wrong.

Her body began to ache; she felt her clit begin to tingle as Ichigo, once more, invaded her thoughts. She tensed her body trying to regain her control. Whatever was going on with him would have to stop. He'd have to understand that. But the thought of it stopping, disturbed her more than it continuing.

"What am I doing?" She said sobbing into the sheets.

xxxx

"I'll be back late tonight, Nii-sama."

Byakuya looked up from his tea, taking in his younger sister's voice as she headed out the door.

Rukia raced to the train station, if she had known who was there at that moment exiting the train she may have been hesitant to head over so carefree.

Ichigo was actually getting nervous as he headed up the stairs of the train station. She was the only girl to ever make him feel that way. Even now she was doing it.

He had wanted to buy her flowers or candy, but didn't want it to look too suspicious. He'd find some way to take Rukia out once she was over the break up.

If he hadn't been so focused on his excuse for bringing her homework all the way across town, he would have seen a rosy cheeked raven haired girl bobbing up and down with excitement as she headed to the train. But he didn't even though he stopped, a few feet out of the train station, looking back as if he missed something, as people swarmed around him going into and out of the terminal, just missing Rukia as she disappeared around a corner.

Ichigo continued on to the Kuchiki residence.

xx

Rukia was cheering in the stands, Shuuhei finished first again in the last race of the meet. She, Tatsuki and Orihime were cheering him on as his team mates crowded around him in celebration. Orihime's boyfriend, Uryu Ishida, was unmoved by the whole thing wondering why Orihime had invited him as he continued to read his book despite the raucous crowd surrounding him in the stands.

Rukia ran out of the stands and down to the field pushing her way thru the sweaty excited boys and throwing her arms around Shuuhei's neck.

"I'm so proud of you," she said in his ear. "You made it look so easy." She continued before kissing him on the lips. She felt his cock spring to life, poking her in the belly.

She pulled back from him as he looked at her knowingly, holding her close so no one would see his arousal.

But someone did see, the kiss anyway.

Ichigo Kurosaki had raced back across town after finally finding out Rukia wasn't at home. He had sat in the stands by Rangiku and other teachers, as he watched her in the stands with her friends cheering Hisagi on to victory.

At first he had thought it was just friendship and loyalty that had brought her to the meet. Knowing what he had told her to do. But the kiss, that kiss that had him seeing red now, that had his blood boiling and his fist clenched ready to destroy the next person to even breath in his direction. That kiss would be their undoing because now Ichigo realized Rukia wanted to do things the hard way.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**.**

_"So, you're my sister's home room teacher?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked the orange haired young man who had come some five minutes earlier with homework._

_"Yes."_

_"You look too young to be a teacher."_

_"I get that a lot."_

_Ichigo was trying to stay calm. When he had entered the huge home he had said he was hoping that Rukia was alright and was hoping to speak to her about the lessons he had brought. Instead he was escorted into the living room to speak to her brother and here they sat. An awkward silence lingering between each question and answer._

_"How did you become a teacher?" Byakuya rephrasing his statement._

_"The school needed new teachers; I'm really good at history, so, I got the job."_

_"That's how easy it is these days." Sarcasm dripped from the words, though Byakuya's showed no sign of it._

_Ichigo was regretting his decision to bring over her homework._

_"I'm just a glorified babysitter who knows history, the school was in need of help and I was in need of a job. So, it all worked out."_

_"I see." Byakuya sat motionless, eyes closed tea cut in his hands._

_Even Byakuya eyes were closed as if meditating, Ichigo could feel him watching him._

_Silence fell across the room, for almost 10 minutes they sat that way. Then almost without making a sound Byakuya rose and headed to the door._

_"Is Rukia here? I'd like to go over this lesson with her?" Ichigo said standing while trying not to sound impatient._

_"You may want to leave a note with the work." Byakuya said not stopping his stride, almost to the door._

_"Why is that?"_

_"My sister is not here. She went to the track meet at the school a short while ago."_

_Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin, his fist clenching._

_"Is there a problem?" Byakuya said stopping in his track,looking over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow, s almost hearing the masked fury._

_"Ah, no...I just don't see why you couldn't have told me that in the beginning."_

_"I thought it wise to get to know such a thoughtful and committed teacher, seeing as you came all the way here to bring over homework."_

_With that said, the smug and stoic older brother left the room, leaving Ichigo seething in place until he hurried from the Kuchiki home and back across the city._

.

Ichigo was still furious; He was so heated with anger and lust that now he was like a small sun, sitting hunched over, elbows on his knees clenched fists in front of him, as he stared unblinking from the stands, alone watching the still celebrating Karakura track team.

His narrowed eyes never straying from the short raven haired girl in their midst. Anger mingling with raw urgent desire had his nostrils flaring as if he could smell her essence from where he sat. He took in every thing about her, like he always did when he had time to watch her. She was wearing a small pink and white striped polo shirt. It was tight and the cool night air had her nipples hard, poking against the thin cotton fabric.

Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation, though his ill tempered looked hadn't waned. He could taste her on his tongue, just like the first time her had her.

His gaze traveled down her body to the short pink skirt she was wearing. His teeth clenched seeing Shuuhei fondling her small round apple bottom.

Ichigo shut his eyes trying to block out the thoughts of why the two had been out of school for the last two days seeing how the break up had not taken place as he had hoped.

Rukia was laughing and smiling with her friends and the team as they all continued to heap praises on Shuuhei. Soon the still ecstatic boys began to thin out each heading into the locker room. Rukia's eyes finally glanced up at the bleachers.

Then as if the air had been knocked out her, she froze, she felt like she was sinking. All color drained from her face, though her skin became very hot, her heart skipped a beat before thudding rapidly as her eyes met those of the stone faced Ichigo Kurosaki. She had never been so afraid and aroused at the same time, the delicate skin between her legs flooding with excited warmth.

She was paralyzed as his eyes pierced her, her clit throbbing wildly. She wanted to disappear or at the very least turn away, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond, not the way she wanted it to. She was held tight by his heated gaze.

"Rukia? Rukia what's the matter?" Shuuhei asked pulling Rukia to him. Only then was she able to move.

"Ah,... it's nothing," She responded as she tore her gaze from Ichigo looking up at Shuuhei, trying to smile and taking a breath after realizing she had been breathless those last few moments.

She hurriedly looked back at the bleachers but they were empty. Rukia eyes searched the field, as her body began to ache with need, without letting anyone know what she was doing; looking for any sign of her teacher but all she saw was the departing athletes.

.

Some twenty agonizing minutes later, Shuuhei and the other boys were in the locker room with the coach celebrating and going over the night's victory. Which would go on for about another forty-five minutes before Shuuhei would definitely need to take a shower. Rukia had told Tatsuki and Orihime that she needed some privacy to call her brother. But instead Rukia took the time, foolishly she admitted to herself, to look for Ichigo. She had to talk to him; explain, if he would listen.

Rukia had walked all the way to the main school building, and was walking around it now.

Searching for her teacher had become a difficult task. It was quite dark, only the scatter light posts over the school grounds helping in her search. And though she knew who she was looking for she didn't really know exactly what she was going to say.

It had been about fifteen minutes, the school grounds seemed deserted and Rukia had given up.

_'He's probably gone home.'_ She thought. He was not in the least bit happy. But he would have to understand right? There was no way they could keep doing what they were doing? She stood grappling with that thought. She was filled with a sense of uneasiness as her decision was creating a hopeless nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. With a heavy sigh, she turned to take the walk back to the field.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." A husky mocking voice said from the shadows in front of her.

Rukia stopped, her hair standing on end, peering into the darkness. For the briefest of instances she thought it was Ichigo, but as a figure appeared in the light of the lamppost she saw Reiichi Ooshima step from the shadows.

And like tentacles, several other boys appeared out of nowhere beside him. A new kind of dread swept through her.

"You date that Hisagi asshole, don't you?" Reiichi continued sneering at her, a plan to cause great harm brewing in his small brain.

Rukia didn't answer but began backing up. The boys began to fan out on either side of her in hopes of surrounding her.

"The meet is over; you guys should get back across town." She said in her most confident voice.

"Oh, well, that's good advice. Thank you." Reiichi said smirking. "But before we go, we have a little message for you to take back to your boyfriend."

Rukia eyes were darting about trying to see her fastest escape route.

"Really?"

Rukia and her would be attackers all stopped knowing full well who had joined them.

Rukia looked over her shoulder seeing Ichigo Kurosaki approaching. A smile spread across her face as a wave of lightness filled her belly and fanned out through her body in a rush of pleasure and relief. She had never been so happy to see him.

"What a bunch of pussies, to try to scare a young high school girl."

Ichigo strode into the middle of the males and stopped, just in front of Rukia, never looking at her though, his mouth curling up into a wicked grin. "This night just keeps getting better."

"C'mon boss, let's go." One boy said, his arm still in a sling from his last in encounter with the King of KO.

"I'm not running away from this asshole!" Reiichi shouted pissed from all the money he lost betting on the meet. " Oi, Kurosaki! I'm gonna take my bro's loss outta your ass. It's your fault he lost, for attacking him earlier."

"Humph. Still on that." Ichigo said, then turning slowly and glancing at Rukia. "You better get back." He said to her coolly. She almost protested but his look told her to get moving. Unfortunately several of Reiichi's goons had circled around behind them and had cut off Rukia's escape.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ichigo's head snapped around, his eyes narrowed, teeth bared as a boy grabbed for Rukia.

.

Rukia stared up at Ichigo. He had hardly broken a sweat. Then she looked at the bruised and bloody heap of bodies behind them. It had happened so fast, she didn't even have time to scream and Ichigo was done. The boys he hadn't knocked out had run off in a cloud of dust and now Ichigo was walking with her back around the building towards the track field. He still hadn't said a thing though.

For Ichigo, he was feeling a bit better; the fight had done quite a bit in taking the edge off his anger. But he was still restless, his cock swelling in his pants from being so close to Rukia.

Though in awe, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm. Feeling the heat of his skin sent ripples of delight through her. Ichigo stopped walking, still not looking down at her.

"I…," Rukia began.

Before she could re-gather her thoughts Ichigo turned, taking Rukia by the neck, and smothered her lips with his. Rukia's eyes widened. Though it was dark, they were outside the school and the light of the school grounds shone on the two like a beacon, any one could see them. Ichigo didn't seem to care. They stood there several minutes before he maneuvered her into a small enclave of bushes right near the school building.

In her mind Rukia felt herself pushing against Ichigo, resisting him. But in reality she was moaning in delight as her arms wrapped around his neck, her panties wet, her nipples hard and aching.

In her mind she was screaming, "No we can't!" But in reality she was pulling at Ichigo's shirt trying to get to his bare skin. Her small hand fumbling below his waist rubbing the bulging member that struggled to get at her through his pants.

Deftly and smoothly Ichigo lifted the stripped pink polo shirt over Rukia's head before sinking to his knees and taking her small breasts in his hand while rubbing and sucking them feverishly. He had been away from her for almost 2 full days. It was too long for them both.

The lights of the school courtyard were more than sufficient to see by, even in the cover of the shrubbery.

Rukia rolled her head in lecherous delight. Her hands sinking into Ichigo's hair grabbing handfuls and pulling roughly.

For several minutes Ichigo focused on her breasts, kissing and suckling her hard nipples. Rukia bit her lip trying to hold back her moaning. Her blood was already boiling though, as hot shards of pleasure swept through her.

Then suddenly she felt his large hands cup her tense bottom, kneading and spreading her cheeks, arousing and teasing her sensitive flesh. His fingers slipping under the thin fabric of her moist panties, stroking her hot soft skin.

The flesh between her legs was already slick and warm, as Ichigo hooked his fingers in her panties and slid it along her hot puffy pussy lips.

Rukia's mouth was watering as she panted, spreading her legs wider to give Ichigo better access to her, mindless pleasure rocketing through her. Any control she may have pretended to have, was long gone.

Suddenly Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist before quickly swinging her around and laying her on the ground. This wasn't the ideal place for their coupling but his blind rage had turned to lust and all he could think was getting inside her any way he could. His hot mouth capturing hers again as he pulled her underwear down before tossing them to the side.

Rukia immediately and boldly threw her legs open, her pink flats dangling from her pointed toes, her hands over her head in surrender.

Ichigo's hand rubbed feverishly over Rukia's hot flesh, her arms wrapping around his neck in a strangle hold, as her hips bucked against his intruding fingers.

Ichigo loved the feel of her silky smooth hot flesh. He felt it begin to squeeze and suck on his fingers and he knew that Rukia was close.

He sat up between her legs, his eyes glued to her while licking his lips. Rukia looked up. Her head swimming, her eyes half-moons of delight and her legs wide open with her knees bent back and pressed to her chest.

She was a sight to see, a most beautiful wanton sight. Ichigo stroked her chest letting his hands glide down to her belly then back up to her chest and neck then back again. He loved the way her body shuddered under him. The way she was here so open and willing for him and he knew that Shuuhei was no competition. Even if she did love him.

Slowly Ichigo unbuttoned his pants letting his stiff cock fly free, the thick rod bobbing invitingly in front of him. Rukia's pink tongue darted between her lip,s gliding over her lips hungrily as she wiggled her hips impatiently.

Ichigo leaned over Rukia positioning himself to enter her. Rukia reached up for him, mindless lust causing her to pull his mouth to hers and his thick cock slid over her wet entrance before the thick head penetrated her slowly, and with a delicious sigh leaving them both, he then sank deep inside her.

Rukia moaned loudly in voluptuous delight as Ichigo filled her up sending charges of erotic delight thru her, her body was stiff for several seconds before she took a breath and relaxed under him. It was so good, so delicious, she thought she would pass out.

"Yessss!" she hissed. Ichigo smiled in triumph.

Then gradually, as he stared down at her, he began to move. Rocking into her, letting himself glide all the way into her, until the tip of his cock hit the wall of her womb and she mewled quivering under him. Again and again he rocked slowly into her. Letting himself relish her. His breathing shallow, his mouth open watching her with hooded lust filled eyes. Voluptuous pleasure clouding his mind.

His cock throbbed as Rukia became more insistent, wiggling her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist like a vice, her hands raking down his back. This was what she wanted, what she needed. The pure raw erotic depravity of it all.

Rukia's mewls began to increase as her hips bucked up into him. Wet slapping sounds of skin on skin filled the small makeshift cloister.

Rukia was panting and moaning now, her eyes shut tight as the raw pleasure she was craving was savagely pulsing through her, finally. She didn't care that her teacher was fucking her. She didn't care that they were in the bushes of her school right now and she didn't care that her boyfriend was a few hundred yards away. She just wanted to be right there, under Ichigo. His thick manhood pounding into her, splitting her apart with passion now.

Her mind splintered into shards of delight, when like a lightening bolt, her orgasm ignited through her and she cried out in orgasmic bliss. She heard Ichigo moan in her ear, animal like grunts matching his thrusts as his cock throbbed before suddenly feeling his hot seed flood into her, sending another wave of libidinous joy through her.

Rukia stayed wrapped tight around Ichigo several more minutes after the waves of her orgasm subsided.

Finally she relaxed, tears coming to her eyes because of how she let herself fall so easily to him once again.

.

"I can't break up with him. I just can't." Rukia said minutes later, slipping back on her shirt and fumbling blindly in search for her underwear.

"I won't let you go." Ichigo said plainly.

Ichigo had already dressed and stepped from the bushes and was brushing himself off.

"You can have me whenever you want…," Rukia stopped her underwear search, realizing what she had said. She couldn't believe it, but it felt right, and he of course didnt protest.

Ichigo stopped his departure smiling to himself, but he said nothing.

Having found the little bundle of cloth tangled in the bush, Rukia yanked it free, and hurriedly slid on her undies and stood up but again Ichigo was gone.

.

Ichigo had no intention of sharing Rukia. If she wouldn't get rid of Shuuhei then he would. He smiled while heading into the boy's locker room.

.

to be continued


End file.
